Je t'aime plus que tout!
by milune
Summary: Trois ans! Cela faisait trois ans que Lily se coltinait cet idiot de James Potter! Et il dit qu'il m'aime. Mais est ce bien vrai? Reviews svp!
1. Chapter 1

**Je t'aime plus que tout !**

Lily, qui allait rentrer en quatrième année, cherchait un compartiment dans le Poudlard express. Soudain, quelqu'un lui sauta au cou en hurlant dans ses oreilles :

-Waaaaaaahhhhhhh ! Lily ! Je suis trop contente de te revoir !

-Lââââââche mmmmmoi !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Clara, si tu veux avoir une amie cette année, je te conseille de ne pas tuer Lily avant la rentrée ! Dit Ysaline à son amie.

-Oups! Scuse moi Lily!

-C'est…rien ! Dit elle en suffocant. Vous avez trouver un compartiment libre ?

-Oui, viens par ici Lily ! Dit Clara.

-J'vous suis.

Clara les mena à travers une bonne centaine de wagons tandis que Lily protestait en disant que la moitié des compartiments étaient vides et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'aller au fin fond du train. Puis Clara s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit tellement vite que Lily n'eut pas le temps de voir qui était à l'intérieur. Mais lorsque la porte fut ouverte, elle poussa une lamentation :

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh non ! Non, non, non et **NON** !

-Y aurait il un rapport entre tous ces « non » et les plus élégants garçons de l'école ? Demanda Sirius.

-Sûrement pas puisque vous n'êtes pas les plus élégants garçons de l'école !

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus gentille avec eux, dit Clara.

-Toi ! Fit Lily en lui enfonçant un doigt au dessus de la poitrine. Je suis sûre que c'est ton idée ! Personne n'a un esprit aussi tordu que le tiens !

-Mais Lily, que vas-tu imaginer là ?

-Que tu es une comploteuse !

-Moi ! Pour qui me prends tu ? Enfin Ysaline, défends moi !

-Débrouille toi ! Fit celle ci qui s'était déjà installée dans les bras de Remus avec qui elle sortait depuis l'année passée.

-Bon, vous vous asseyez ou vous attendez la semaine des quatre jeudi ? Demanda Sirius.

Elles s'assirent à côté des Maraudeurs et se turent, Lily fixant Clara d'un regard noir et celle- ci regardant partout (c'est à dire, le plafond, la partie d'échec entre Sirius et James ou encore ses propres pieds !) sauf Lily !

-Bon, tu joues James ? Demanda Sirius.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Veux tu bien jouer s'il te plait ?

-Oui, tout de suite !

Lorsque la partie fut finie, Sirius hurla :

-**Waaahhhhouuuu ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai battu le grand James Potter pour la première fois !**

Ils se leva et commença à faire une danse de victoire dans tout le compartiment en continuant d'hurler.

-**Eh ! T'as vu Remus ! J'ai battu James !**

-On se demande bien pourquoi, glissa-t-il à l'oreille d'Ysaline tout en regardant James qui fixait Lily. Il est tout troublé par sa rousse !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Tu veux ma photo ? Demanda Lily.

-Euh, oui, j'aimerais bien !

-Crève !

-Tu vas au moins me dire que tu te réjouis de passer une nouvelle année avec moi ?

-Sûrement pas Potter !

-Tu vas alors me faire un petit bisou sur la joue et puis je te laisse tranquille pour toute l'année !

Il avait dit ces paroles tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus mais là, s'en était trop ! Elle lui envoya une baffe phénoménale.

-**Aie !** Evans, t'es folle ou quoi ?

-Ca t'apprendra !

Elle sortit du compartiment et alla au toilettes pour se rafraîchir le visage.

-Elle est comment ma joue?

-Ben elle est toute rouge donc ça fait vachement bizarre avec l'autre qui est brune!

Lily se mouillait le visage tout en pensant…à Potter ! _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver à se passer une main dans les cheveux pour faire plus cool. Comment autant de filles ont elles pu sortir avec lui ? C'est vrai qu'il est beau mais à part ça, il n'a pas de cervelle. Bon d'accord, il est doué en classe mais en fait, ce qui m'énerve le plus chez lui, c'est son immaturité et son arrogance. C'est vrai, il s'amuse à jeter des sorts à tout le monde et surtout aux serpentards. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il veut montrer à tout le monde qu'il sait le faire. S 'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces défauts, j' aurais pu dire oui la première fois qu'il m' avait demandé pour sortir avec lui. Mes qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Moi, sortir avec Potter ? C'est tout bonnement impossible, même si sa tête se dégonflait. Et d'abord, quand va-t-il cesser avec ses histoires de véritable amour ?_

Pendant ce temps, le chariot de bonbons était passé et James n'avait rien acheté d'autre qu'une grosse sucette en forme de cœur.

-C'est quoi cette horreur ? Demanda Sirius en désignant la sucette.

-Ca, c'est pour donner à Lily. Tu me vois déjà manger un truc pareil ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais l'air con !

Lily qui avait tout entendu par l'entrebâillement de la porte entra. Elle était rouge de colère.

-Liloune ! Regarde ce que j'ai acheté pour toi pour me faire pardonner !

-**Alors comme ça, moi je peux passer pour une conne avec ta sucette géante mais pas le grand James Potter! C'est vrai que ça ruinerait ta popularité de te promener avec ce truc! Et ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !**

-Mais non, attends !

Elle lui envoya une deuxième baffe puis s'en alla.

-Ben comme ça tu as l'air moins con, dit Sirius d'un ton joyeux.

-Veux tu bien me dire pourquoi j'ai l'air moins con ?

-Parce qu'elle t'a frappé sur l'autre joue et maintenant tu es tout rouge partout !

-Sirius tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Bon qui veux la sucette ?

-Moi ! Moi ! Couina Peter.

Lily revint quelques instants plus tard et à son grand soulagement, James n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Ils mirent leurs robes de sorcier puis le train commença à ralentir. Ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers les diligences. Lily, Clara et Ysaline montèrent dans la dernière diligence ou il y avait encore de la place et attendirent qu'elle démarre. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et James, Sirius, Peter et Remus montèrent.

-Eh, attendez ! C'est notre dilligence ! Descendez ! s'écria Lily.

-Désolés Lily mais les autres sont pleines.

Leur dilligence se mit en marche transportant une Lily boudeuse puis s'arrêta devant les grandes portes en bois de Poudlard. Ils allèrent dans la grande salle et attendirent que les premières années arrivent.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Bon ben, si vous aimez ce premier chapitre, envoyez moi des reviews pour que je continue !


	2. Rentrée fracassante

**RAR:**

**Faby.fan: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Et voici la suite!

**Fofolleuh: **Et voilà, j'ai continué! Merci pour ta review!

**Vanilly: **Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'aie fait rire! J'espère que tu rigoleras autant avec celui là!

**Titliloo: **Merci beaucoup de m'encourager! Ca fait vraiment plaisir!

**Coweti: **Merci pour la review! Pour l'info, si tu relis la première ligne du premier chapitre, tu verras qu'ils sont en quatrième!

**Pedro: **Je continue, je continue! Merci pour la review!

**Aulandra17: **Evidemment que je la continue ma fic! Merci pour la review!

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz: **Merci pour la review! Je sais pas très bien ce que tu as voulu dire avec tes ouais et tes nan mais c'est pas grave parce que j'ai compris l'essentiel!

**Rajhna :** Lily ne va pas beaucoup se calmer mais quand même un petit peu au fur et à mesure de la fic ! Tu comprendras déjà en lisant ce chapitre ! Merci pour la reviews ! 

**Virg05 : **T'inquiète pas, elle en aura de la pitié mais bon, ça ne commence que dans ce chapitre-ci et encore !

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Rentrée fracassante !**

-Plus vite ! Plus vite ! J'ai faim ! Grommela Sirius.

-Sirius, quand vas tu un jour oublier ton estomac ? Demanda Lily.

-Jamais !

Ysaline et Clara avaient obligé Lily à s'asseoir à côté des Maraudeurs ce qui la mettait de très mauvais poil.

-Pourquoi me faites vous ça les filles ? J'ai supporté Potter et sa bande dans le train et dans la diligence. Et maintenant vous m'obligez à m'asseoir près d'eux. C'est un vrai supplice pour moi.

-Tout d'abord Lily, tu devrais nous être reconnaissante de ne pas t'avoir mise directement à côté de James.

-Tu sais, avoir Peter à côté de moi ce n'est pas mieux.

-Lily, j'aimerais bien que tu ne m'interrompes pas ! Deuxièmement, tu me fais très plaisir en venant ici comme ça je peux rester près de Remus et de toi en même temps, continua Ysaline.

-Je trouve que c'est vraiment charmant de vous voir vous embrasser pendant qu'on mange ! J'imagine déjà les petits bouts de viande qui passent d'une bouche à l'autre !

-Lily, si tu ne te tais pas, je te jette un maléfice qui t'empêchera de parler jusqu'à ce que j'aie lancé le contre sort !

-Tu n'oserais pas ?

-Oh que si ! Et finalement, je crois, et Clara est d'accord avec moi, que tu devrais essayer de faire la paix avec James.

-**Quoi !** Ce que vous me demandez là est impossible !

-Alors Lily, que décides tu ?

-Je décide que c'est impossible.

-**Lily !**

-Bon, d'accord, je vais…essayer.

-Parfait !

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent à cet instant et McGonagall entra suivie d'une trentaine de premières années. Ils s'avancèrent vers la table des professeurs et McGonagall alla chercher un tabouret sur lequel elle posa le Choipeaux magique.

Le Choixpeau ouvrit la bouche ( si on peut appeler ça une bouche ! ) et commença à chanter sa traditionnelle chanson. Lorsqu'elle fut finie, toute la salle applaudit puis quand le calme fut revenu, le Choipeaux commença à envoyer les premières années dans leur maison.

-Dépêche McGo ! J'ai faim !

-Sirius !

-Quoi ?

-Tais toi !

Après que le dernier élève aie été envoyé dans sa maison, le professeur McGonagall reprit le Choixpeau magique et le tabouret tandis que Dumbledore se levait pour faire son habituel discours de début d'année.

-Bienvenue à tous, dit il. Avant de poursuivre, mangeons !

Il claqua des doigts et des plats qui avaient l'air tous aussi délicieux les uns que les autre apparurent sur les tables. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter se jetèrent sur la nourriture tandis que Lily qui les regardait, semblait dégoûtée.

-Comment veux-tu que je m'entende avec cette chose ? Demanda Lily à Ysaline en désignant James.

-Débrouille toi mais si j'entends une seule dispute entre vous avant la fin de la semaine, ça se passera mal !

-Ysaline je te déteste !

-Je sais !

Après le repas, Dumbledore fit scintiller son verre avec sa cuillère et toute la salle se tut pour écouter le directeur.

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit tantôt, bienvenue à tous ! je vais maintenant énoncer quelques points du règlement : La forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite ! Et je ne dis pas ça que pour les nouveaux ! Mr Rusard m'a également demandé de vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits se trouve affichée dans les salles communes et sur la porte de son bureau. Et dernièrement, seul les élèves ayant atteint la troisième année pourront se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !

Lily, Ysaline et Clara se levèrent et montèrent dans la salle commune.

-Bonbons au miel. C'est un préfet qui me l'a donné ! Dit Lily lorsqu'elles furent arrivées devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

Le passage se libera et elles purent rentrer dans la salle commune. Lily qui était fatiguée alla tout de suite se coucher en laissant ses amies dans la salle commune. Les Maraudeurs arrivèrent ensuite, montèrent dans le dortoir et Sirius hurla :

-**Quelle horreur !**

-Quoi ?

-**Les coussins ! Ce sont des nouveaux !**

**-Quoi ! Ils n'ont pas osé faire ça !**

**-Si ! **

-Nos beaux coussins ! Sans eux, on aurait jamais su faire toutes ces batailles de polochon. Se lamenta James.

-Oh, ce n'est pas si grave ! Dis Remus. Ceux là me semble parfait pour des batailles de polochon. Voyez plutôt !

Et il donna un grand coup avec son coussin sur la tête de Sirius qui répliqua avec le sien en tapant sur la tête de James. Puis ce fut au tour de Remus de frapper James qui n'avait pas encore eut le temps de réagir à la première attaque de Sirius.

-**Vous allez mourir les mecs !** Hurla James en se lançant dans la bagarre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lily se leva de bonne heure pour aller déjeuner. Elle n'attendit pas Ysaline et Clara et alla directement manger dans la grande salle. Elle ne leur pardonnait toujours pas ce qu'elles avaient fait ! C'est alors qu'arrivèrent les dernières personnes qu'elle avait envie de voir : **Les Maraudeurs !**

-Bonjour Evans, Dit James.

-Au revoir Potter ! Répondit elle sèchement.

Elle se leva et alla demander son emploi du temps aux préfets de Gryffondor. Elle regarda les cours qu'elle avait et pensa : _Dieu soit loué ! Je ne suis pas avec Potter pour le premier cours ! J'ai arithmancie et lui a divination. Ensuite on se retrouve pour deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal. _

Elle alla directement devant la classe d'arithmancie et attendit là assise devant la porte en lisant un gros bouquin. De leur côté les Maraudeurs discutaient tout en mangeant de gros sandwichs à la marmelade.

-Pas très polie la tigresse ! Hein ! Dis Sirius.

-Oui, je sais pas pourquoi elle me parle comme ça !

-Bon, il faudrait qu'on se manifeste avec une de nos blagues !

-Oh oui ! Oh oui! Et sur qui ? Demanda Peter.

-Servilus ! répondirent les trois autres d'une même voix machiavélique.

-Tenez, vos emplois du temps ! Dit Victor le préfet de leur maison.

Ils se levèrent et croisèrent Ysaline et Clara. La première embrassa Remus et la deuxième demanda si ils n'avait pas vu Lily.

-Vu notre emploi du temps, je dirais qu'elle est devant la classe d'arithmancie ou bien à la bibliothèque.

-Merci Sirius.

-De rien.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la tour de divination et montèrent l'échelle pour se retrouver dans la petite salle étouffante. Ils s'assirent sur les poufs et attendirent avec les autres élèves leur professeur. Elle arriva alors. Elle avait une longue jupe, une petite veste, un voile dans les cheveux et d'horribles collier avec des perles aussi grosses que ses yeux.

-Bonjour, dit elle. Je suis heureuse de passer une nouvelle année en votre compagnie !

-Nous pas, murmura James aux trois autres.

-J'ai vu dans ma boule de cristal que cette classe sera assez calme tout au long de l'année.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire à la remarque du professeur.

-Cette année, continua-t-elle comme si elle ne les avait pas entendus, nous travaillerons sur les oracles, l'influence de Mars et les lignes de la main.

-Elle va encore nous raconter n'importe quoi cette vieille chouette !

-T'as raison Sirius ! C'est pourquoi nous allons préparer notre première blague plutôt que d'écouter ce cours ! Murmura James

-J'ai une idée ! écoutez, on pourrait tout d'abord…

-Messieurs Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow ! Voulez vous bien prendre votre livre comme les autres ?

-Oui professeur Polosci.

Lorsque le cours fut fini, ils se dirigèrent vers la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils entrèrent dans la classe et s'assirent au premier banc car ce cours était de loin leur matière préférée. Soudain, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et une petite femme entra et alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

-Bonjour, dit elle. Je me présente : professeur Lodora. C'est moi qui assurerai le cours de défense contre les forces du mal cette année. Pour commencer, nous allons faire un petit test pour que je puisse savoir à quel niveau vous en êtes. Avant chaque réponses, vous me donnerez vos noms et prénoms. Première question : Qu'est-ce qu'un épouvantard ?

Oui, Miss euh…

-Evans, Lily Evans.

-Allez-y Miss Evans. Je vous écoute.

-Un épouvantard est une créature qui prend la forme de notre plus grande peur. Elle se cache dans les coins sombres, souvent dans des caves ou dans de vieilles armoires. Pour s'en débarrasser, il suffit de lui donner un aspect amusant grâce à la formule Riddikulus.

-Excellent ! J'accorde 10 points à Gryffondor.

James leva la main.

-Oui, voulez-vous ajouter quelque chose ?

-Euh oui, je voulais dire que…

-Votre nom s'il vous plait !

-James Potter. Je voulais dire que la réponse d'Evans est correcte mais qu'il manque un détail. Ce n'est pas très important mais autant le donner.

-Allez-y Mr Potter !

-Il ne suffit pas de donner à l'épouvantard un aspect amusant, il faut aussi en rigoler.

-Très bien ! 5 points pour Gryffondor.

James avait un sourire satisfait et lorsqu'il se tourna vers Lily, elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-Question suivante : Quel sort faut il lancer pour désarmer son adversaire ?

Cette fois, il y eut beaucoup plus de mains levées.

-Oui là-bas ?

-Alicia Brosword. Le sort pour désarmer est Expelliarmus.

-Très bien ! 5 points pour Poufsouffle.

A la fin des deux heures de cours, les Maraudeurs sortirent les premiers de la classe pour aller dîner et lorsque les filles arrivèrent, Lily s'avança vers eux et dit :

-Dégage Black !

-Pourrais tu le demander poliment Evans?

-Bouge toi Black s'il te plaît !

-Ce serait encore mieux si tu m'appelais par mon prénom !

-Pourrais tu me laisser ta place _Sirius ?_

-Je le ferai avec plaisir si tu me dis pourquoi tu veux ma place !

-Ca ne te regarde pas Black !

-Ah non non non, ça ne va pas du tout ! Reprenons depuis le début. Moi, c'est Sirius.

-**Tu m'énerves Black ! Tu te bouges ou je te jette un sort !**

-C'est bon, ça va, t'énerve pas Lily je me bouge !

-Tu dois te tromper, moi c'est Evans ! Compris ?

-Compris.

-Allez, bouge toi !

-Tu veux parler à mon Jamesie ?

**-Bouge toi !**

-C'est bon, je m'en vais !

-A nous deux Potter, dit elle en s'asseyant devant lui. Pourquoi as tu fais ça ?

-Fais quoi ?

-Pourquoi faut il que tu me fasses passer pour une idiote à chaque fois ?

-De quoi veux tu parler ?

-Oui, la réponse d'Evans est correcte mais il manque un petit détail. Pas très important, évidemment, mais bon. Fit Lily en imitant la voix de James.

-Ah, ça !

-Oui, ça !

-Je ne voulais pas te faire passer pour une idiote, tu sais !

-Tu en avais vraiment l'air.

-**Tu vois vraiment tout en noir Evans ! Je complétais ta réponse et toi tu m'engueules !**

-**Oui et ton petit sourire en me regardant !**

**-Si maintenant j'ai même plus le droit de sourire alors ou va le monde ?**

**-Potter, je te préviens que si tu continues, ça se passera mal !**

**-Non, Lily ! C'est pour toi que ça va se passer mal ! **Cria Ysaline.

-Oups ! Mais Ysaline, c'est lui qui…

-**Lily ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !**

**-**Mais…

-**On en reparlera tantôt dans la salle commune !**

A présent, tous les élèves les regardaient. Lily qui était toute rouge prit un petit pain, se leva et alla directement vers son prochain cours qui était histoire de la magie. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par les autres élèves. Comme à son habitude, le professeur Binns parlait d'une voix monotone de la révolte des gobelins en 1745. Seule Lily arrivait à suivre ce cours sans s'endormir. A la fin du cours, ils se dirigèrent vers la classe de potion ou ils retrouvèrent les Serpentards pour deux heures.

Le professeur Hayard, qui était le professeur de potion et le directeur des Serpentards, ne perdait jamais une occasion d'enlever des points aux autres maisons et surtout à Gryffondor.

C'est pourquoi il n'était pas beaucoup aimé. Pour le premier cours, Hayard n'aurait pas pu choisir plus compliqué ! Il demandait de faire une potion de ratatinage par équipes de deux.

-Les instructions sont au tableau. Vous avez les deux heures pour la préparer. Lorsque vous aurez fini, je passerai pour vous coter. Allez-y !

Pendant les deux heures de cours, ils travaillèrent sans relâche. Enfin, presque. Sirius et James qui s'étaient arrêtés pour se reposer trois petites secondes firent perdre 5 points à Gryffondor. A la sonnerie, Lily alla rapidement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et resta là une bonne dizaine de minutes lorsqu'elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte.

-Sort Lily ! On sait que tu es là ! Dit Clara à travers la porte.

-Non, y'a personne ! Répondit Lily d'une petite voix.

-**Pousse toi Clara ! Cria Ysaline en l'éjectant à l'autre bout du dortoir. Lily, ouvre cette porte immédiatement ! **

**-Non !**

**-Si !**

**-Non !**

**-Et moi je te dis que tu vas l'ouvrir !**

**-Non !**

**-**D'accord Lily. Tu ne veux pas l'ouvrir. Eh bien tant pis pour toi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'apporterai à manger !

-Bon d'accord ! Je veux bien sortir mais seulement si tu recules jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-D'accord.

Lily ouvrit la porte et vit Ysaline qui était dans une colère noire s'approcher d'elle et Clara qui était toujours par terre. Elle referma immédiatement la porte à clef et se boucha les oreilles mais malgré tout, elle entendit Ysaline s'égosiller en donnant des coups de poing sur la porte.

**-Lily ! Sors de là !**

**-Lalalalala ! Je ne t'entends pas !**

**-Lily ! Si tu ne sors pas de là, je défonce la porte !**

**-Lalalalala ! Je ne t'entends toujours pas !**

**-**Bon, Lily, écoute ! si tu sors maintenant, je te promet de te parler avant de te taper dessus.

-Voilà qui est rassurant !

**-**Bon, d'accord, si tu sors, je ne te taperai pas du tout.

-D'accord.

Lily ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ysaline.

-Je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas de mal ! Fit Lily en plaquant ses mains sur sa tête.

-C'est bon Lily ! Arrête ton cinéma ! Allez viens ! Bon, qu'est ce que je t'avais demandé hier ?

-De faire un effort avec Potter, répondit elle d'une petite voix.

-Et est ce que tu l'as fait ?

-Non mais il est insupportable à faire le malin tout le temps !

-Mais ignore le.

-Comment ? Je te ferais remarqué que tu passes la plupart de ton temps avec Remus.

-Normal non ?

-Oui, n'empêche que si je veux rester près de toi, je dois aussi rester près de Potter ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi faut il qu'il me regarde toujours comme un idiot ?

-Il t'aime alors il essaye d'attirer l'attention sur lui quand tu es là !

-Tu crois que c'est la vérité ?

-J'en suis sûre ! Bon, Lily, je veux que tu ailles près de James t'excuser de t'être laissée emportée !

-D'accord maman. J'y vais tout de suite !

-Très bien. Ah, au fait, ça va Clara ?

-Je…je crois.

Lily alla dans la salle commune où elle trouva les Maraudeurs en train de discuter silencieusement.

_Qu'est ce qu'ils sont encore en train de comploter ceux là ?_

-Evans ! Que nous vaut ta visite ?

-Potter, je voulais m'excuser pour tantôt. Et je ne fais pas ça par bonté de cœur ! Je fais ça parce que j'y suis obligée alors ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs !

-J'accepte tes excuses Evans. Même si ce n'est pas par bonté de cœur !

-Bon ben, je vais manger!

Elle descendit à la grande salle avec Ysaline et Clara, mangea rapidement et remonta se coucher.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Bon ben, si vous avez aimé, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ! Envoyez des reviews !


	3. Animagi, blagues et Quidditch!

**RAR :**

**Virg05 : **On peut pas encore vraiment parler de rage ou d'amour mais plutôt de haine et puis ensuite d'amitié ! Je suis désolée mais si on suit le tome 5 de JK Rowling, James et Lily ne sortent pas avant la 7ième année ensemble ! Enfin, peut être que ça commence quand même un peu plus tôt. Ou sinon, merci pour tes reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir !

**Titliloo : **Merci merci merci ! Bon, c'est d'accord ! Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je te nomme coach moral de ma personne ! Ta nouvelle mission : m'envoyer des reviews. J'rigole ! Lol !

**Mlie : **T'inquiète ! Je ne lâche pas et je continue ! Merci pour la review !

**Rajhna : **Pour les sautes d'humeur de Lily, t'inquiète, ça va continuer encore pendant un bon moment ! Ben je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'on rigole de cette phrase mais si ça t'a fait rire, tant mieux ! Pour toi, je vais essayer de faire les cours de divination plus longs ! Merci pour la review !

**Arie-Evans : **Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic chouette ! Merci pour la review et voilà la suite !

**Fofolleuh : **Je suis super contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu m'envoies des reviews ! Pour la salle de bain, j'ai le même problème avec ma sœur ! Elle s'enferme et puis je dois attendre pendant une heure sauf si elle daigne à sortir de la douche pour venir m'ouvrir ! Eh oui, je connais moi les sœurs ! C'est normal quand on en a trois ! Alors pour mes origines, je vais pas toutes te les dire parce qu'ou sinon ça prendra trop de temps. Je te dirai juste que j'habite un petit village ( Champlon-Famenne ) et c'est tout près de Marche en Belgique ! Et toi ?

**Moi : **La voilà la suite ! Merci pour la review !

**Faby.fan : **Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Animagi, blagues et Quidditch !**

La première semaine se passa plutôt bien pour les Maraudeurs. Seulement, entre les disputes avec Lily et les cours, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps pour penser à leurs affaires. Le vendredi soir, alors que la salle commune était vide, ils en profitèrent pour parler de choses sérieuses.

-Bon les gars, vous vous souvenez de ce qu'on voulait faire l'année passée pour aider Mumus quand il se transforme en loup-garou ? Demanda James.

-Quoi, devenir animagus ?

-Oui. J'ai pensé qu'il serait temps qu'on s'y mette.

-Je suis partant ! Mais euh…comment on va faire ?

-J'ai trouvé des livres à la maison et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait utiliser la salle sur demande pour s'entraîner.

-Ouais, génial ! On y va maintenant ?

-Non, il est un peu tard.

-**Quoi ! **James, tu te fous de nous là ou quoi ? Tu es celui qui tient le moins compte des règlements et tu trouves qu'il est trop tard pour aller dehors !

-**Eh !** Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer là ? Si je fais ça, c'est juste parce que Mumus est fatigué ! On travaillera après que la pleine lune soit passée !

En effet, la pleine lune approchait et Remus sentait déjà la fatigue l'envahir.

-D'accord ! Et pour la blague sur Servilus ?

-On s'en occupe demain !

Ils montèrent se coucher et Remus s'effondra sur son lit tandis que les autres continuaient à parler. Le lendemain, Sirius se leva et hurla :

-**Petit déjeuner !**

**-Hein quoi ? Ou ça ? **Cria à son tour Peter.

**-Vous êtes vraiment des estomacs sur pattes vous deux ! **Cria ensuiteJames.

Sirius trottina jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'y enferma pour prendre sa douche puis il entendit James qui tapait des poings contre la porte.

-**Sirius ! Sors de là ! Ou alors noie toi sous la douche !**

**-Arrête James ! Tu vas défoncer la porte !**

**-M'en fous !**

**-James, ne fais pas l'idiot !**

-**Pourquoi ferais je l'idiot ?**

-**Parce que tu m'en veux à mort de t'avoir réveillé !**

-**Oui et tu as aussi réveillé Mumus qui est crevé ! Espèce de méchant !**

-**Eh oui, je suis le vilain méchant Sirius !** **Je t'ai-aime ! je t'ai-aime !**

**-Sirius tais toi ! Tu chantes faux !**

**-Je t'ai-aime ! Je t'ai-aime !**

**-Alohomora !**

James entra dans la salle de bain et Sirius qui portait une serviette autour de la taille hurla de plus belle mais cette fois avec une voix de fille :

-**Ahhhh !** Mais enfin James ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Laisse moi au moins mettre ma nuisette avant d'entrer !

James s'écroula par terre tellement il riait et Sirius s'exclama :

-J'ai gagné James !

-Ca, c'est toi qui le dit ! Répondit il.

-Hein ?

-Flipendo !

Un jet d'eau sortit de la baguette de James et alla s'écraser sur la tête de Sirius.

-Tu sais James, j'ai déjà pris ma douche !

-Oui mais vois tu, j'ai remarqué que tu ne t'étais pas bien rincé les cheveux et je ne voulais pas que tu aie les cheveux tout gras comme Servilus !

-Oh ! C'est trop aimable à toi !

-Je sais, je suis trop bon !

Après avoir tous pris leur douche, les Maraudeurs descendirent jusqu'à la grande salle pour déjeuner. C'était samedi et ils avaient tout le temps pour préparer leurs blagues tout en mangeant.

-Ecoutez les gars, je propose que nous fassions d'abord une blague collective aux Serpentards puis après une pour Servilus, dit James.

-Ok ! Venez, on va aux cuisines !

Ils descendirent les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots, traversèrent de nombreux couloirs et se retrouvèrent devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Remus chatouilla la poire qui se mit à rigoler puis une clenche apparut à la place de sa bouche et ils purent ouvrir la porte. Cinq petits elfes arrivèrent alors en courant et se prosternèrent devant eux puis l'un d'eux demanda :

-Demandez ce que vous voulez monsieur, nous vous serviront !

-Euh, je voudrais…

-Hum hum ! Sirius, on était pas venus ici pour préparer une blague ?

-Euh, si. Excusez-moi les gars !

-Non, on ne veut rien à manger. On veut seulement faire une petite blague comme d'habitude !

-Evidemment ! Monsieur n'a pas changer !

-Non, nous ne changerons jamais !

-Pouvons nous rajouter un peu de ce produit dans le jus de citrouille de ces chers Serpentards ?

-Allez-y monsieur ! Nous les elfes de maison n'aimons pas beaucoup les Serpentards !

-Bon, ben, merci et au revoir ! Dit James après avoir versé le contenu de la fiole dans la cruche de jus de citrouille des Serpentards.

-Oui au revoir !

-Attendez ! Vous n'auriez pas encore un peu d'éclairs au chocolat ? Demanda Sirius.

Aussitôt, quatre petits elfes arrivèrent en portant un grand plateau sur lequel il y avait une dizaine d'éclairs au chocolat.

-Merci ! Dit Sirius en se servant.

Ils remontèrent jusqu'à la salle commune et lorsqu'ils eurent passé le portrait de la grosse dame, Lily leur demanda :

-Ou étiez vous ?

-…

-Potter, répond moi !

-Si tu veux tout savoir, on était parti voler au terrain de Quidditch !

-Vous auriez pu me prévenir ! J'aurais bien aimé venir avec vous !

-C'est vrai ? Demanda James plein d'espoirs.

-Oui, j'aurais beaucoup aimé te regarder voler sans balai !

-Euh, c'est que…

-**Dites moi la vérité !**

-Et si on veut pas Evans ? Ca ne te regarde pas à ce que je sache !

-**Potter, si tu ne me dis pas ce que vous avez fait, ma main risque fort de ne pas rester en place !**

-Tu n'oserais quand même pas me frapper ?

-**Evidemment que si vu que je l'ai déjà fait !**

-Bon, Evans, on a pas que ça à faire alors laisse nous passer !

Lily s'apprêtait à leur sauter dessus lorsque Sirius murmura :

-Fais attention Lily ! Voilà Ysaline !

-Oui, et alors ?

-On est au courant pour la promesse que tu as fait à Ysaline de faire la paix avec Jamesie.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-C'est Ysaline qui l'a dit à Remus !

-**Je vais la tuer ! Je vais la tuer !** Dit Lily en s'éloignant à grands pas des Maraudeurs.

-Le tour est joué ! Fit Sirius aux trois autres.

Soudain, Antoine Meyers, un élève de Gryffondor s'approcha des Maraudeurs.

-Salut Antoine, dit James.

-Salut James ! Je voulais savoir quel jour on aura entraînement de Quidditch !

-Si tu veux, on peut aller s'entraîner après-midi ! Va prévenir les autres !

-D'accord, j'y vais !

-Oui et moi je vais demander la permission à McGonagall !

-Ok !

-Ah, au fait Evans !

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à étrangler Ysaline.

-Je dois aller demander à McGonagall si on peut aller sur le terrain de Quidditch pour s'entraîner mais d'abord, il faut que tu me donnes l'autorisation de sortir de la salle commune !

James avait parlé assez fort et toute la salle commune explosa de rire.

-**Potter, je te l'ai dit, arrête de me faire passer pour une idiote ! Je veux bien faire un effort avec toi mais si toi tu n'en fais aucun alors je risque de m'énerver !**

-Alors, tu me la donnes ou pas l'autorisation ?

-Oui ! Grommela-t-elle tandis que toute la salle riait encore aux éclats.

Elle retourna près de Clara et d'Ysaline tandis que les Maraudeurs sortaient de la salle commune.

-Vous avez vu comme il s'est foutu de moi ?

-Oui, c'était bien marrant répondit Clara

-**Clara !** Comment oses-tu ?

* * *

De leur côté, les Maraudeurs se dirigeaient vers le bureau de leur directrice. Arrivés devant la porte, Remus et Peter se mirent à l'écart car ils ne faisaient pas parti de l'équipe de Quidditch. James frappa à la porte et entra.

-Potter ! Black ! Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

-Oh rien professeur ! On voulait simplement demander l'autorisation d'aller au terrain de Quidditch cet après-midi.

-C'est d'accord. Voilà l'autorisation ! Dit elle en donnant le papier à James.

-Merci professeur.

-De rien Potter. Monsieur Black voulez-vous bien sortir un petit instant, j'ai quelque chose à dire à Potter.

-Oui professeur.

Sirius sortit et James se retrouva seul avec sa directrice.

-Ne faites pas ces yeux là Potter. Je ne vais pas vous manger !

-Voilà qui est rassurant ! Répondit James.

Il crut percevoir un petit sourire de la part de son professeur.

-Potter, si je vous ai nommé capitaine de l'équipe, c'est parce que vous êtes un joueur remarquable.

-Merci professeur.

-Et je voulais vous dire que j'aimerais ne pas avoir à regretter mon choix !

-Vous n'aurez pas à le regretter professeur !

-Très bien ! Vous pouvez y aller Potter.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit James avant de sortir du bureau.

-Tu as remarqué James ? Dit Sirius alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs.

-Non, quoi Sirius ?

-Moi, c'est Monsieur Black et toi, c'est Potter !

-Oui, et alors ?

-Rien, j'ai dit ça comme ça !

-Tu sais que tu es exaspérant parfois ?

-Oui, je sais ! Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait la vieille McGo ?

-Elle voulait me dire qu'elle m'avait nommé capitaine de l'équipe parce que je suis un joueur remarquable mais qu'elle ne voulait pas regretter son choix ! Toi, c'est peut être monsieur Black mais moi, je suis un joueur remarquable !

-Bon ben, si on allait manger, j'ai pas envie de rater le début de notre blague ! Fit Sirius pour changer de sujet.

-Tu as raison Sirius ! j'ai hâte de voir ça !

Ils allèrent dans la grande salle, s'assirent à leurs places habituelles et furent bientôt rejoints par Ysaline, Clara et Lily. Ysaline embrassa Remus tandis que James, Sirius, Clara et Lily dirent d'une même voix :

-Oh pitié !

-Trouvez-vous une chambre ! Ajouta Sirius.

Les autre élèves arrivèrent alors et les plats apparurent sur les tables.

-Préparez-vous au spectacle ! Murmura James aux trois autres.

Ils dirigèrent leurs regards vers la table des Serpentards.

-Quel coup de veine ! C'est Malefoy et Servilus qui boivent les premiers !

Aussitôt, de grandes oreilles de lapin apparurent sur leurs têtes puis leurs dents commencèrent à pousser en avant et au comble de tout, un petit museau rose apparut. Toute la salle explosa de rire.

-Tu as vu leurs têtes ?

-Oui ! Cette idée était fantastique !

-Et comment on les retransforme Potter ? Demanda Lily.

-Ils reprendront leurs formes humaines dans quelques secondes.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher ! Hein !

-Désolé Evans, mais pour moi, faire des blagues aux Serpentards, c'est vital !

-Très marrant Potter !

-Oh, écoute ! On a bien le droit de rigoler un peu de temps en temps !

-Oui mais pourquoi toujours sur les Serpentards ?

-Parce que tu crois que eux ils vont pas hésiter à nous faire des blagues eux ?

-Euh…

-Au fait Evans, tu voulais venir me regarder voler tantôt. J'y vais réellement après-midi et si tu veux, tu peux venir !

-D'accord.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais oui.

Ils mangèrent et quelques instants plus tard, les Serpentards reprirent leurs formes normales. Après, Remus se plaignit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et alla à l'infirmerie. Ils allèrent donc à la salle commune et chose très improbable, Lily alla de son plein gré s'asseoir près des Maraudeurs.

-Que fais tu ici ? Ca m'étonne de toi !

-Ben, je voulais faire un petit compromis avec toi.

-Ah oui, et lequel ?

-Je viendrai te voir jouer seulement si tu fais tes devoirs maintenant !

-Je me disais aussi ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-Qu'est-ce qui était trop beau ?

-Que tu viennes près de nous sans raison !

A leur grande surprise, Lily éclata de rire puis elle demanda :

-Alors, c'est d'accord ?

-Quoi ?

-Mon compromis !

-Ah oui ! Oui oui, c'est d'accord !

-Bien.

Elle s'en alla laissant les trois Maraudeurs perplexes. Ils avaient comme devoirs 30 centimètres de parchemin sur la potion de vie pour Hayard et une leçon sur les oracles à étudier pour Polosci. Ils les firent donc rapidement puis allèrent au terrain de Quidditch. Lily alla s'asseoir avec Clara et Ysaline dans les gradins. Peter qui ne jouait pas non plus dans l'équipe vint s'asseoir aussi près d'elle.

-Il me semble que tu commences à apprécier James ! Hein Lily ! Fit Clara.

-Oui, c'est vrai que je commence à l'apprécier même si je le trouve toujours aussi arrogant et prétentieux !

Les joueurs sortirent des vestiaires et James donna le Souafle à Antoine qui était l'un des poursuiveurs. Les deux autres étaient Arthur Walravens et Zalina Hublart. Les postes de batteurs était occupés par Sirius et par Anne-Lyse Libois et celui de gardien à Vincent Lozet.

Antoine passa le Souafle à Zalina qui le passa ensuite à Arthur. Ils firent ainsi plusieurs tour puis ils essayèrent de marquer dans les buts que défendait Vincent. Pendant ce temps là, Sirius et Anne-Lyse s'entraînaient avec leurs battes et un Cognard et James avait lâché le Vif d'or et le laissait partir pendant quelques minutes puis il partait à sa recherche. Ils travaillèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure puis ils rentrèrent aux vestiaires. Ensuite, ils retournèrent au château avec Clara, Ysaline, Peter et Lily.

-Tu t'es bien amusée ? Demanda James à Lily.

-Oui, c'était pas mal Potter.

-Tu sais Evans, je crois qu'on devrait s'appeler par nos prénoms.

-D'accord Potter ! Mais seulement si vous ne faites pas trop de pitreries !

-Ca veut dire qu'on peut encore en faire ? Demanda James plein d'espoir.

-Oui mais sans dépasser les bornes !

-Merci Lily !

-De rien James.

James courut vers Sirius et lui sauta sur le dos. Sur le coup, Sirius tomba par terre.

-James, bouge toi ! Je suis en train de manger de l'herbe.

-Désolé Sirius ! Dit il en se relevant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Demanda Sirius qui venait de s'essuyer la bouche.

-J'ai fait le grand pas avec Lily. Elle veut bien qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms !

-C'était pas une raison pour me sauter dessus ! Tu sais que c'est pas bon l'herbe ?

-Je sais pas. J'en ai jamais mangé ! Faudrait peut être que je goûte un jour !

-Mais t'es complètement maso ! Attends moi là, je dois voir Lily. Ne bouge surtout pas, ce serait trop dangereux pour toi !

James resta là avec un air béat tandis que Sirius allait près de Lily.

-Lily !

-Oui Black ?

-Je croyais que c'était Sirius maintenant ?

-Ah, James te l'a dit !

-Oui et en parlant de James, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à mon copain ? Hein ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu sais quel effet ça lui a fait que vous puissiez vous appeler par vos prénoms ?

-Euh, non. Pourquoi ?

-Il était près à manger de l'herbe !

-**Quoi ?**

-Je te le jure ! Il a dit qu'il savait pas quel goût ça avait et qu'il devrait peut être goûter !

-Oh non ! Ne me dis pas qu'il a fait ça !

-Si ! Bon, je vais te laisser. Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé de James que je le laisse trop longtemps tout seul !

Lily éclata de rire puis Sirius repartit près de James.

-Tu fais la paix avec James puis maintenant avec Sirius ! Je ne te reconnais plus du tout ! Dit Ysaline qui s'était reculée avec Clara pour la laisser parler seule avec James et Sirius.

-Oui, j'ai accepté de les appeler par leurs prénoms.

-Comment James a réagi ?

-D'après Sirius, il a failli manger de l'herbe !

Et elles repartirent toutes les trois dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a James ? Demanda Peter qui les avait rejoins.

-Faut pas essayer de comprendre Pete !

Ils retournèrent à la salle commune et les trois Maraudeurs allèrent dans leur dortoir.

-Bon alors, pour Servilus, on fait quoi ?

-**Rien du tout ! **Cria James.

-Pourquoi James ?

-Parce que Lily veut pas qu'on fasse trop de blagues ou sinon, elle recommencera à m'appeler Potter !

-On va quand même pas arrêter de faire des blagues à cause de ça ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète Sirius ! On en fait simplement pas tout de suite parce qu'on en a déjà fait une aujourd'hui !

-D'accord !

-Pov Remus ! C'est la pleine lune ce soir ! Il doit être crevé !

-Oui, je le plain !

* * *

-Monsieur Lupin ! C'est l'heure ! Dit Mme Pomfresh.

-Oui, j'arrive.

Remus se leva et alla avec Mme Pomfresh jusqu'au saule cogneur. L'infirmière prit un bâton et poussa sur le nœud de la racine. L'arbre s'immobilisa et ils purent aller jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. Mme Pomfresh referma la porte puis retourna au château. Comme chaque fois, la lune apparut dans le ciel et Remus commença à se transformer.

* * *

Le lendemain, James, Sirius et Peter allèrent à l'infirmerie pour voir Remus. Ils le trouvèrent endormi dans son lit. Il avait le visage pâle et de grandes cernes sous ses yeux qui lui donnaient un air maladif. Remus ouvrit les paupières et aperçut trois visages penchés sur lui.

-Bonjour Remus ! Dit Sirius.

-Ca va ? Demanda James.

-Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Demanda à son tour Peter.

-On voit tout de suite le quel est le plus gourmand des trois répondit Remus tandis que Peter rougissait à vue d'œil.

Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Ysaline, Clara et Lily entrèrent.

-Bonjour Remus. Dit Ysaline.

-Ca va ? Demanda Lily.

-Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Demanda à son tour Clara.

Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

-Vous avez posé exactement les mêmes questions que nous ! Dit James.

-Ah bon !

-Remus, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à nos questions ! Fit Sirius.

-Oui et aux notre non plus ! Fit Ysaline.

-Euh, ça ne vous dérange pas que je réponde qu'aux questions de Sirius, James et Peter ?

-Et nous alors !

-Vous savez que vous êtes pires qu'eux ! Dit il en désignant les Maraudeurs.

-Oh, c'est bon !

-Alors, les réponses ! Fit James.

-Bonjour les garçons ! Bonjour les filles ! Oui, ça va ! Et non, je n'ai pas faim ! Ca vous va comme réponses ?

-Oui ! Dirent ils tous d'une même voix.

* * *

Ce soir là, après le souper, James mit sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac et sortit de la salle commune avec Sirius, Remus et Peter. Une fois le portrait de la grosse dame refermé, James sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et la mit sur leurs têtes. Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent au septième étage puis allèrent devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. James enleva sa cape et passa trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant très fort qu'il voulait une pièce pour s'entraîner à devenir animagi puis la porte apparut. Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent une salle assez spacieuse avec une bibliothèque remplie de vieux grimoires.

-C'est parfait ici ! S'exclama James.

-Oui, c'est génial !

-Grandiose !

-Fantastique !

-Bon, on commence ?

-Oui !

-J'ai déjà commencé à m'entraîner pendant les vacances ! Dit James ? Je vais vous montrer !

James plissa les yeux et commençait à devenir tout rouge lorsque de petites cornes commencèrent à pousser sur sa tête et se transformèrent bientôt en majestueux bois.

-Waah ! James !

-James, retransforme toi où Peter va faire une crise cardiaque !

James se retransforma puis Sirius et Peter essayèrent à leur tour mais ils n'arrivèrent pas encore à transformer la moindre petite partie de leur corps.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Dit James sur le chemin du retour. Ce n'était que la première réunion et moi, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps avant d'y arriver !

Ils retournèrent à la salle commune et se couchèrent immédiatement !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Bon ben voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Si vous voulez que je continue, envoyez des reviews !


	4. Je m'appelle Lily Evans

Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Voici une petite note de l'auteur :** Ben, je voulais dire que j'ai été voir « The Island » au cinéma mercredi et que c'est un super film ! Alors, pour ceux qui aiment l'axion, je vous le conseille vraiment !

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
_**

RAR :

**Fofolleuh : **Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! En France à deux heures de l'Espagne ! Wahou ! T'en as de la chance ! Moi, je reviens de mon camp patro. C'était sous-tente et il a plu quasi tout le temps. J'espère que toi tu as plein de soleil parce qu'en Belgique, c'est vraiment du temps merdique !

**Sakura :** je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise mais ne fais quand même pas une crise cardiaque ! Je m'en voudrais !

**Virg05 : **Merci pour la review et voici la suite !

**MakiPika-chan : **Je suis super contente que tu trouves ça trop bien ! Merci pour lareview !

**Rebecca-Black :** Je suis hyper hyper contente que tu trouves ma fic super et que tu l'aimes beaucoup ! Merci pour la review ! Je continue, je continue !

Ca ne va pas ! Mon nombre de reviews baisse de plus en plus ! Bientôt, j'arriverai à 0 review ! Ne soyons pas défaitistes, tout peut encore arriver !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Je m'appelle Lily Evans**

22 septembre : _je suis une fille comme les autres à part le fait que je suis une sorcière. Je fais mes études à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Mes meilleures amies s'appellent Ysaline et Clara. Ysaline est une fille charmante qui est un peu agaçante lorsqu'elle se met à jouer la maman mais je l'adore comme ça. Clara, elle, est plutôt du genre à te jouer des tours foireux quand tu ne t'y attends pas. Mon pire ennemi s'appelle James Potter. Il me suit partout depuis notre première année en me demandant de sortir avec. Je crois même qu'une fois je lui ai dit de changer de refrain (c'est à dire de ne plus me demander de sortir avec) et il m'a alors demandée en mariage ! Ce garçon m'exaspère au plus haut point et chose assez improbable, je commence à l'apprécier. Je crois que je suis en train de devenir folle ! Bon, j'ai un cours de métamorphose alors je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui._

Lily referma son journal, prit son sac et descendit jusqu'au local de métamorphose. Elle s'était levée tôt ce jour là et elle avait eu le temps de remonter à la salle commune après avoir mangé. Elle arriva avec deux minutes d'avance et fut bientôt rejointe par Ysaline, Clara et les Maraudeurs. Pour l'instant, ils étaient en train d'étudier la transformation d'une cuillère en grenouille avec le professeur McGonagall ( Quelle peut bien être l'utilité de changer une grenouille en cuillère ?). A la fin du double cours, James rattrapa Lily et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle se dégagea et dit :

-Pas trop de familiarité James ! Ce n'est pas parce que je veux bien qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms que tu dois te croire tout permis !

-Excuse moi Lily.

-Oh, c'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais au juste ?

-Je voulais te dire que ta métamorphose était très réussie.

-Merci mais franchement, ce n'est pas en me parlant de cours et en me complimentant que tu arriveras à tes fins.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Oh, écoute James. On est amis. Ok ?

-Ok, dit il d'une voix triste avant de s'éloigner.

Ysaline avait entendu la conversation et s'approcha de Lily avec un regard de reproche.

-Quoi ? Demanda Lily.

Ysaline ne répondit pas et continua de la regarder méchamment.

-Tu crois que j'y ait été un peu trop fort avec lui ?

-Non, sans blague ! Il vient te complimenter pour ta métamorphose et toi, tu le prends comme si c'était une tentative de séduction.

-Mais, c'est pas trop grave.

-Pour toi peut-être mais pour lui…

-Oh, il va s'en remettre!

-Lily, n'as tu pas vu son regard peiné quand tu lui as dit que vous n'étiez que des amis ?

-Euh…non.

-En disant ça, tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal !

-Mais, ce n'est pas la première fois que je lui dis que nous ne sortirons jamais ensemble !

-Oui, mais cette fois, non seulement il ne t'a pas demandé pour sortir avec toi mais en plus, même s'il l'avait voulu, il pense sans doute avoir beaucoup plus de chance avec toi que les autres fois puisque vous vous appelez par vos prénoms ! Tu comprends ?

-Oui.

-Bon, j'espère que tu vas te rattraper.

-D'accord.

Lily, Clara et Ysaline se dirigèrent au cours d'arithmancie tandis que les Maraudeurs allèrent à la tour nord pour le cours de divination. Comme d'habitude, il faisait étouffant dans la petite salle circulaire. Il y avait un feu dans la cheminée, des petits pots remplis d'herbes de toutes sortes, notamment de feuilles de menthe et de nombreux objets, genre boules de cristal, tasses de thé et vieux grimoires.

Les Maraudeurs s'installèrent sur les poufs et attendirent le professeur Polosci. Celle-ci arriva et dit d'une voix mystérieuse :

-Bonjour à tous. Je vais tout d'abord vous rendre le devoir de la semaine passée. Je les ai cotés comme aux BUSE.

Elle prit un paquet de feuilles sur son bureau et commença à les distribuer.

-On joue à cap ou pas cap ? Murmura Sirius à James.

-Ok.

-Bon, cap ou pas cap de draguer le professeur Polosci si tu as plus qu'Acceptable ?

-Cap évidemment ! De toute façon, c'est impossible d'avoir plus qu'Acceptable dans cette matière !

A ce moment, le professeur déposa la copie de James et celui-ci failli s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Il avait obtenu Effort exceptionnel.

-Attend attend, c'est pas possible ! J'ai marqué que je devais mourir mardi passé et j'ai obtenu Effort exceptionnel !

-Prépare toi à draguer, murmura Sirius.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir le faire mais ouvre bien les yeux. Ca va être du grand

art !

James leva le doigt et le professeur l'interrogea :

-Avez-vous une question sur ce que je viens de lire monsieur Potter ?

-Non, je voulais juste dire que vos colliers sont très beaux et qu'ils mettent vos yeux en valeur.

-Merci monsieur Potter. Pouvons-nous continuer ?

-Oui oui.

Le professeur retourna à sa lecture et Sirius murmura :

-Les colliers qui mettent ses yeux en valeur, c'est par rapport à la taille des perles ?

-Arrête de faire l'idiot, je ne pense pas du tout ce que je dis ! Je fais simplement mon gage.

-Ben continue comme ça parce que ça donne !

-Professeur, je vous trouve superbe en cette matinée d'automne ! Continua James.

-Merci monsieur Potter.

-De rien.

Toute la classe écoutait à présent la conversation et éclatait de rire à chaque fois que James lâchait une connerie.

-D'ailleurs professeur, pourriez-vous me dire quel shampoing utilisez-vous car j'aimerais bien avoir les cheveux plus plats ?

-Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, c'est du lavetout.

-Merci beaucoup professeur.

-De rien. Bon, reprenons. Les oracles sont…

-Professeur, je voulais aussi vous demander où vous achetez vos vêtements ?

-Au chemin de traverse. Si l'interrogatoire est fini, nous pourrons peut-être continuer !

-Oh professeur, je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps. Je vous aime depuis que je suis arrivé dans cette école et je voulais vous déclarer ma flamme. Excusez-moi, mais je sais que ça ne va pas être possible entre nous à cause de notre différence d'âge.

Cette fois ci, ce fut l'explosion de rire mais le professeur n'y faisait pas attention. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur James.

-Excusez-moi Cassandra ! Euh...vous voulez bien que je vous appelle comme ça ?

-Euh…oui. Répondit elle en bredouillant.

-Cassandra, je ne me sens pas très bien après ce que je viens de vous avouer. Puis-je aller à l'infirmerie ? Demanda James en faisant semblant de pleurer.

-Evidemment monsieur Potter.

James se leva, les mains sur le visage et sortit en courant de la classe. A la fin du cours, Sirius, Remus et Peter retrouvèrent James à la table de Gryffondor pour le dîner.

-Alors là, chapeaux mon gars ! Fit Sirius.

-Ca, c'était du grand art ! Fit Remus à son tour.

-Fabuleux ! Fit ensuite Peter.

-Merci.

-Et t'es gonflé en plus ! Non seulement tu quittes le cours une demi heure plus tôt que prévu. Mais en plus, tu es dispensé de devoir pour le prochain cours !

-Quoi !

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Le professeur m'a demandé de te dire que tu étais dispensé du prochain devoir.

-Gé-nial !

-Qu'est-ce qui est génial ? Demanda Clara qui venait d'arriver.

-Je viens de quitter le cours de divination une demi heure à l'avance et je suis dispensé du prochain devoir ! Dit James d'un air supérieur.

-Comment as-tu fait ? Demanda Ysaline après avoir embrassé Remus.

-On a joué à cap ou pas cap et j'ai dit cap.

-C'était quoi le gage ?

-Draguer le professeur si j'avais plus qu'Acceptable à mon devoir.

-Et évidemment, tu as eu plus qu'Acceptable !

-J'ai eu Effort exceptionnel. Alors, je lui ai dit plein de choses gentilles puis je lui ai avoué tout mon amour.

-Et là, il a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien après la déclaration qu'il venait de faire et a quitté le cours, acheva Remus.

-Et pour le devoir ? Demanda Lily.

-La prof a dit à Sirius que j'en étais dispensé.

-Bien joué James, fit Clara.

-Merci.

Ils mangèrent puis retournèrent en cours. Après la sonnerie et le repas du soir, les Maraudeurs et les trois filles montèrent jusque dans la salle commune où James passa son temps à embêter les trois autres qui faisaient leur devoir de divination. Lily, elle, quitta la salle commune et alla à la bibliothèque faire ses devoirs pour toute la semaine d'après et revint donc assez tard se coucher.

* * *

23 septembre : _Aujourd'hui, c'est vendredi. J'ai cours de sortilège avec le professeur Flitwick. Ensuite, double cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec Brice. L'après-midi, j'ai cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Lodora, une heure avec Hayard et pour finir, j'ai étude. C'est bizarre, James m'évite. Apparemment, je lui ai vraiment fait de la peine hier. Je crois que je préférais encore quand on se disputaient tout le temps. Je n'aime pas le savoir triste à cause de moi. Mais au moins, il sait la vérité et je ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs. Cette semaine était épuisante et même si j'aime les cours, je suis contente que ce soit le week-end demain. Bon, mon ventre commence à gargouiller alors, je vais déjeuner._

Lily cacha son journal en dessous de son oreiller puis descendit déjeuner. Lorsque les Maraudeurs arrivèrent, James alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table. Lily ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Elle alla le voir.

-Bonjour James. Ca va ?

-Bof, j'ai hâte que ce soit le week-end.

-Moi aussi. Je peux m'asseoir là ?

-Oui, si tu veux.

-Je suis franchement désolée pour hier James.

-De quoi ?

-De t'avoir dit que je voulais qu'on soient seulement amis.

-Ah oui. Bon ben, je vais te laisser. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ai trop de familiarité entre nous !

Il prit un petit pain et sortit de la grande salle.

_Eh merde ! _Pensa Lily.

Elle alla près des autres Maraudeurs et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a James ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a le cœur brisé ! Il pensait avoir une chance avec toi depuis que vous vous appelez par vos prénoms et toi tu lui dis que vous n'êtes que des amis ! Fit Sirius.

-Mais c'est la vérité !

-Je sais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la lui dire !

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Lily était épuisée. Ce Hayard arrivait toujours à l'énerver ! Elle avait fait tous ses devoirs hier et là, cet idiot de prof leur redonnait 50 centimètres de parchemin sur la potion de paix ! Heureusement qu'elle avait une heure d'étude à la fin de la journée comme ça, elle n'aurait aucun devoir pour le week-end. Elle alla souper à la grande salle et une fois de plus, elle eu des remords en regardant James. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement triste mais Lily devinait ses pensées.

_Si il est si joyeux, c'est sans doute grâce à Sirius. _Pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Le mois de septembre avançait à une vitesse fulgurante et bientôt, ce fut déjà le mois d'octobre et qui dit mois d'octobre dit premier match de Quidditch de la saison. C'est à dire Gryffondor contre Serpentard !

* * *

1er octobre : _Les semaines passent et James ne m'adresse plus la parole. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ! Cet après-midi, c'est le match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Serpentard. __Ca me donne une idée ! Je dois y aller parce que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour préparer ma surprise !_

Lily rangea son journal à sa place habituelle et alla dans la salle commune. Elle prépara sa surprise mais n'eu pas le temps de dîner et alla directement au stade de Quidditch. Elle s'assit à côté d'Ysaline dans les gradins et attendit que les joueurs arrivent. C'était Clara qui faisait les commentaires. Elle était donc dans la loge officielle.

-Voici Antoine Meyers ! Arthur Walravens ! Zalina Hublart ! Sirius Black ! Anne-Lyse Libois ! Vincent Lozet ! Et James Potter ! Cria Clara dans le haut-parleur.

Lily brandit un drapeau sur lequel il était marqué : T'es le meilleur James ! et hurla :

-Vas-y James ! Montre leur qui est le plus fort !

James entendit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et chercha la personne dans les gradins. Lorsqu'il aperçu Lily qui brandissait son drapeau et qui criait son nom, son visage s'illumina.

-Et maintenant, voici l'équipe des Serpentards, dit Clara avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que pour les Gryffondors. Lucius Malefoy. Quentin Massart. Florian Josse. Maxim Collard.Severus Rogue. Guillaume Warner. Et Jérôme Baldwick.

Mme Bibine arriva sur le terrain, lâcha les balles et souffla dans son sifflet. A cet instant, tous les joueurs s'élevèrent et commencèrent le match. James partit immédiatement à la recherche du vif d'or tandis que les autres joueurs se lançaient le souafle.

-Meyers a le souafle. Il le passe à Hublart qui veut le passer à son tour à Walravens. Cria Clara dans le haut parleur.

-Vas-y James !Hurla Lily lorsque James passa à côté d'elle.

-Ah non ! Walravens est touché par un cognard envoyé par Rogue. Et c'est Collard qui récupère le souafle mais celui-ci est lui aussi touché par un cognard cette fois envoyé par Black. **Bravo Sirius !**

-Melle Skelton ! Fit le professeur McGonagall.

-Désolée ! Répondit Clara. Hublart récupère le souafle et se dirigent vers les buts. Elle s'apprête à le lancer ! Et non, elle ne le lance pas dans les buts mais à son coéquipier Meyers qui l'attrape parfaitement et le lance à travers l'anneau de gauche. 10 points pour Gryffondor.

Une nuée rouge et or applaudit et cria : « Allez Gryffondor ! Allez Gryffondor ! »

-Malefoy reprend le souafle et se dirige vers les buts adverses. Il évite le cognard envoyé par Libois. Il arrive en vue des buts et lance le souafle que Lozet bloque. Il relance le souafle à Walravens qui se dirige vers les buts adverses mais il reçoit un cognard et lâche le souafle que Massart récupère.

De son côté James cherchait toujours le vif d'or. Il avait cru le voir à un moment mais s'était ensuite rendu compte que c'était la montre d'Anne-Lyse. Il montait en altitude et promenait Jérôme qui le suivait comme un petit chien. A présent, le score était de 50 à 20 en faveur de Gryffondor.

Soudain, James le vit. Le vif d'or était près des buts adverses. Il se lança à sa poursuite et entendit Jérôme juste derrière lui.

-On dirait que Potter a trouvé le vif d'or ! Cria Clara. **Allez James !**

James tendit la main vers la petite boule mais celle-ci accéléra et lui aussi du accélérer. Maintenant, James et Jérôme étaient côte à côte. Ils descendaient de plus en plus vite vers le sol et Jérôme arrêta son piqué. Il remonta en chandelle tandis que James continuait sa descente vertigineuse. Il tendit le bras un peu plus et ses doigts se refermèrent sur la petite balle. Il remonta en chandelle juste à temps et leva le poing bien haut serrant toujours la petite boule dorée. Les cris de joie et les applaudissement retentirent du côté des Gryffondors tandis qu'il y avait de grandes lamentations du côté des Serpentards.

-**Gryffondor l'emporte ! **hurla Clara.** 200 à 20 !Vous l'avez dans le c…**

-**Melle Skelton !**

Clara hurla encore un coup et failli tomber à la renverse en poussant son cri de joie. Les joueurs atterrirent et rentrèrent au château. Les Maraudeurs allèrent chercher à manger et à boire aux cuisines pour fêter leur victoire et les rapportèrent à la salle commune. La nourriture ayant été à peine déposée, Lily se jeta dessus.

-Euh… Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sirius.

-Z'ai as eu e emps e anzer à mihi !

-Peux-tu répéter s'il te plaît ?

Elle avala ce qu'elle avait en bouche et répondit :

-J'ai pas eu le temps de manger à midi.

-Ah ! Je suppose que si tu n'as pas eu le temps de manger à midi, c'est parce que tu étais à la bibliothèque où un autre truc dans le même genre !

-Non ! J'ai préparé mon drapeau pour le match.

Elle montra sa banderole.

-Oh, quel beau drapeau ! Alors, James, tu dis pas merci ?

-Merci Lily.

-De rien.

-**Que la fête commence ! **Hurla Sirius pour faire disparaître la gêne entre James et Lily.

Il mit la musique à fond et déplaça les fauteuils pour faire une piste de danse. Vers une heure, le professeur McGonagall vint arrêter les festivités et ils durent tous aller dormir.

* * *

2 octobre : _Fantastique ! James recommence à me parler, je n'ai pas de devoir pour tout le week-end et en plus, j'avais complètement oublié, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard ! Bon, je ne peux pas beaucoup écrire aujourd'hui parce que si je suis en retard, Rusard ne me laissera pas passer !_

* * *

Lily, Clara, Ysaline et les Maraudeurs passèrent toutleur après-midi ensemble dans les ruelles de Pré-au-lard sauf quand James et Sirius allèrent chez Zonko pour faire des réserves.

Aux trois balais, James et Sirius parlèrent de leur prochaine blague.

-Pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas une blague sur Servilus ? Demanda James.

-Ouais ! Répondit Sirius.

-Pourquoi toujours sur lui ? Demanda Lily en se mêlant à la conversation.

-Parce que c'est un futur mangemort ! Vous avez entendu parler de toutes ces attaques contre les moldus par un lord noir et ses fidèles ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas forcément un futur mangemort !

-Evidemment que s'en est un ! Tu n'as pas vu avec qui il traîne ? Je te cite : Malefoy, Avery, Nott, Lestrange, Black ( pas toi mon vieux copain ! Ta cousine ), Crabbe et Goyle ! Ca ne te suffit pas ? Et il te traite de tu sais quoi !

-Oui, je sais, cette idiotie de sang pur et impur. Mais ça ne veut rien dire !

-De toute façon, moi et Servilus, on ne s'entend pas depuis notre première année !

-A qui la faute ? Murmura Lily entre ses dents.

-Oh ça va ! **De toute façon, je ferai une blague à Servilus que ça te plaise où non !** Tu vois Lily, en ne faisant plus ce que je faisais avant, tu ne me connaîtras jamais tel que je suis vraiment ! Je t'aime plus que tout mais toi, tu ne saurais pas m'aimer puisque ce n'est pas le vrai moi que tu vois ! Je préfère que tu recommence à m'appeler Potter plutôt que de continuer ainsi ! Tu peux même partir tout de suite si tu veux mais réfléchis bien à ce que je viens de te dire !

-Puisque tu le prends ainsi ! Tu préfères franchement que je t'appelle Potter ?

-Tu sais que ce que tu fais Lily, c'est du chantage !

-**Quoi !**

-**Parfaitement ! **Je t'appelle James seulement si tu veux bien arrêter tes conneries !Dit il en imitant Lily.** Mais ça fait partie de moi. Et ça, tu ne pourras jamais rien y changer !**

Lily resta muette par le ton de James mais surtout par ses paroles.

-J'ai fait un effort pour ne plus faire trop de connerie parce que je tenais à toi. Mais même si je t'aime et que je ferais tout pour toi, je ne saurais pas abandonner cette partie de moi !

**-**D'accord, puisque tu le prends comme ça, répondit elle froidement.

Elle se leva et sortit du pub.

-Nous, on te comprend, dit Ysaline.

-On va essayer de résonner Lily, dit Clara.

* * *

Lily rentra au château. Comment avait il pu lui parler sur ce ton ! Comment avait il osé la traiter de cette façon ! Elle alla dans le parc et resta la assise accroupie et roulée en boule. Elle regardait l'eau du lac qui remuait tout doucement. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et une légère brise vint lui plaquer ses cheveux roux contre le visage. Ses amies ne l'avait même pas défendue ni rattrapée lorsqu'elle avait quitté le pub. Elle ne voulait pas leur parler aujourd'hui et rentra au château. Elle alla souper puis remonta dans son dortoir et s'endormit.

* * *

Ysaline et Clara étaient retournées au château quelques minutes après Lily mais les Maraudeurs, eux, rentrèrent seulement une demi heure après et discutèrent pendant le retour.

-Tu vas voir Evans, je ne serai plus faible devant toi !

-Ca, j'en doute, murmura Remus.

-Ce n'est pas elle qui doit décider de mon avenir !

-Non, mais elle peut y participer, répondit Sirius.

-**Vous voulez bien vous taire tous les trois !**

**-Eh ! **J'ai rien dit moi !

-Excuse moi Pete !

-Oh, c'est pas grave.

-Donc je disais avant que ces deux andouilles ne disent leurs âneries que je ne serai plus un esclave de Lily.

-Qui a dit que tu étais un esclave ? Demanda Peter.

-Je sens qu'il va y avoir un meurtre, je sens qu'il va y avoir un meurtre ! Murmura James entre ses dents.

-Personne Pete ! Répondit Sirius. James débloque un peu, c'est tout !

-Ou bien peut être qu'il est un peu fatigué ! Dit Remus.

-Je sens qu'il va y avoir DES meurtres, je sens qu'il va y avoir DES meurtres !Murmura de nouveau James mais cette fois avec un peu plus de volume.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis James ? Demanda Sirius.

-Rien rien !

-Qu'est ce que j'allais dire déjà ?

-Tu allais dire que tu étais un sombre idiot, un garçon sans cervelle et le plus grand crétin du monde que je connaisse !

-Oh James ! C'est trop d'honneur !

-N'est-ce pas !

Arrivés au château, ils allèrent dans la grande salle, à la table des Gryffondor, où ils trouvèrent Clara et Ysaline déjà en train de manger.

-Où est Lily ? Demanda Remus.

-Elle est dans son lit en train de pleurer.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'sais pas, mais en tout cas, elle ne veut voir personne. Après manger, on va encore essayer de la résonner.

-Non ! Fit James.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Ysaline.

-Parce qu'il faut qu'elle comprenne son erreur toute seule !

-D'accord James.

Les filles partirent et les garçons purent parler de choses…de garçons !

-Bon, les gars, ce soir on va s'entraîner pour nos animagi, dit James.

-Ok ! Répondirent les trois autres.

**_

* * *

_**

Le soir venu, les maraudeurs se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et allèrent à la salle sur demande. Ils avaient déjà eu plusieurs réunions et maintenant, ils savaient plus ou moins en quels animaux ils allaient se transformer. Pour James, ils savaient tous depuis la première fois que son animagus serait un cerf. Pour Sirius, des petites oreillesétaient apparuessur sa tête et ils en déduisirent que son animagus serait un chien, et pour Peter, les seuls signes de son animagus étaient trois moustaches de chaque côtés de son nez. Cela pouvait donc être un rat ou une sourit ou qui sait, peut être un chat ?( Un tigre aussi serait possible mais bon, je vois mal Peter en tigre ! )

Tous les quatre avaient eu une idée : Faire une carte de Poudlard ! Alors, pendant la réunion, Remus cherchait dans des livres tandis que les autres travaillaient leurs animagi. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, James, Sirius et Peter étaient tout rouge tellement ils s'étaient concentrés.

* * *

Le lendemain, Lily se leva et alla à pas de loup dans la salle de bain Elle se regarda dans le miroir et vit son image se refléter. Elle avait les yeux rougis tellement elle avait pleuré, le visage pâle, et les cheveux tout emmêlés. _Une image pas très reluisante_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle entreprit de se refaire une beauté. Elle prit une bonne douche et l'effet fut immédiat : Son visage devint légèrement rouge lui donnant un aspect chaleureux. Ensuite, elle se démêla les cheveux. Elle s'habilla et fut prête à déjeuner. Petit problème, il est six heure du mat et ça l'aurait étonnée qu'Ysaline et Clara se lèvent à cette heure là ! Elle prit alors son journal et écrivit :

3 octobre : _Il est six heure du matin. Ah non, six heure et une minute. On dit que l'homme descend du singe mais en regardant ces deux paillasses qui me servent de copines, je dirais plutôt que l'homme descend du paresseux. Clara vient d'émettre un son assez indescriptible. Ou sinon, aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche donc journée libre. J'espère que James et ses copains ne vont pas venir m'embêter ! Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Maintenant, ce n'est plus James, c'est Potter !_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Bon ben voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez des suggestions à me faire. Comme ça, je sais si vous aimez et si ça sert à quelque chose que je continue !

milune


	5. Retour à la maison

RAR :

**Rebecca Black :** Je suis enchantée que tu trouves ma fic superbe. C'est ma première fic où j'ai autant de reviews alors, je n'abandonnerai surtout pas ! Et merci merci pour la review !

Sakura : Et oui, encore une dispute. Mais ce n'est pas la première et sûrement pas la dernière ! Je continue et encore merci pour tes reviews !

**Titliloo : **Je suis super contente que tu adores ma fic ! C'est vrai que c'était ton rêve de devenir CMP ? Eh bien voilà, il est exaucé ! Au fait, j'ai été voir ton blog. Il est cool alors mets de nouvelles photos !

Mon chapitre est génial ? Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer ! Et un travail de dingue ? Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça ! C'est bizarre, je dirais même étrange, que tu me dises que je suis créative parce que je ne le suis pas du tout pour inventer des morceaux au piano ! Encore merci et voilà la suite ! ( Je voulais aussi te demander si tu voulais prendre contact avec moi ! Répond moi ! )

**Virg05 : **Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que tu m'envoies ! Pour James et Lily, je vais plutôt laisser faire le temps…peut être avec un peu d'aide !

**Sadesirius : **Merci pour les reviews !Je suis hyper hyper contente que tu trouves mon chapitre trop bien. Ca, tu vas voir que James il ne va pas changer entièrement ! Je ne m'arrête pas, je continue ! Merci pour la suggestion ! Et voilà la suite !

**Creme de moshi : **Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review ! Et voilà la suite !

Miss Botter : Ben voilà, merci beaucoup d'aimer ma fic ! Je suppose que tu l'as vu mais j'ai été te mettre une review pour une de tes fics ! J'ai pas su encore lire toutes tes fics parce que j'ai pas toujours le temps et parce que pour la plupart ce sont des fics déjà bien commencées et tu n'as presque pas fait de one-shot ! Comme tu l'as vu, j'ai fait aussi de la pub dans la review que je t'ai envoyée ! Alors j'espère que tu as lu mes autres fics ! Encore merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review et voilà la suite !

**Coweti : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voilà la suite !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Retour à la maison**

-Tu as vu Jean, nous n'avons encore reçu aucune lettre de Poudlard.

-Je crois que tu as parlé trop vite Hélène.

Une vieille chouette au plumage grisâtre cognait son bec contre le carreau de la véranda du manoir Potter et portait une lettre sur laquelle il y avait le sceau de Poudlard.

-Oh non, James, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ?

Hélène ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et laissa l'oiseau entrer. Elle prit la lettre et immédiatement, la chouette repartit.

_Mr et Mme Potter,_

_Nous vous informons que votre fils, Mr James Potter, a atteint le record de 299 retenues pour ces quatre premières années, la dernière étant ce soir même pour bagarre avec un autre élève. Mr James Potter est un garçon très intelligent mais nous nous voyons dans l'obligation de le renvoyer pour 3 jours._

_Merci de votre compréhension_

_Minerva McGonagall, sous directrice et directrice de Gryffondor._

_Ps : Son renvoi se fera du 15 au 18 octobre. Il n'est pas encore au courant, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de ne pas lui envoyer de beuglantes. ( Si possible )_

-James, tu vas m'entendre toi quand tu seras à la maison ! Pesta Hélène Potter.

* * *

-Eh, Sirius, j'ai réussi ! Je vais avoir ma 300ème retenue ce soir ! 

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais Potter ? Demanda Lily.

_Elle n'a rien compris. _( Pensée de James ! )

-J'ai comme qui dirait quelque peu heurté un autre élève, répondit James.

-Et je suppose Potter, que l'identité de cet élève est un certain Serpentard. Je me trompe ?

-Oui, bravo Lily, tu as 10 sur 10 !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-D'accord, Evans.

Les Maraudeurs sortirent de la grande salle tout en parlant, sans doute de blagues puis remontèrent au dortoir car c'était un samedi et ils n'avaient donc pas cours.

-T'en fais pas James. Elle va rapidement comprendre qu'elle a fait une grosse erreur de ne pas sortir avec toi !

-J'espère que ce que tu dis est vrai Sirius !

-Mais oui !

-Dis Sirius, tu voudras pas attendre que j'aie fini ma retenue avant de dormir ?

-D'accord frérot !

-Merci.

* * *

Ce soir là, James alla à sa retenue. Pour ne pas changer, il devait frotter tous les trophées de Poudlard et comme il était arrivé à 300 retenues, il dut aussi récurer toutes les vieilles armures. Lorsqu'il revint au dortoir, il trouva un Sirius tout endormi. 

-Faux frère ! Fit James.

Il se mit en pyjama et s'endormit à son tour, sûrement avec beaucoup de mal vu les ronflements incessants de Sirius.

Le lendemain matin, les Maraudeurs allèrent, après une bonne douche, manger dans la grande salle. Pendant tout le trajet, James n'arrêta pas de réprimander Sirius.

-Tu avais dit que tu m'attendrais avant de t'endormir et qu'est ce que je vois en revenant ? Un gros chien endormi ! Et en train de ronfler en plus !

-En parlant de chien, savais-tu que ce sont des animaux qui ont besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil ?

-Tut tut tut ! Ce n'est pas bien de chercher des excuses Sirius! En plus, tu mens aussi bien que Peter !

-Eh !

-Excuse Pete mais avoue que c'est la vérité !

-Bon, d'accord.

Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors. Ils mangeaient tranquillement lorsque Le professeur McGonagall arriva et dit :

-Monsieur Potter, j'aimerais vous parler dans mon bureau après le petit déjeuner.

-D'accord professeur.

Une fois partie, James jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis.

-Eh meeeerde ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-C'est ce qu'on se demande Potter.

-Evans, si tu me parles seulement pour me dire des gentillesses, alors, je me passerai bien de tes commentaires !

-Potter, comment oses tu me parler sur ce ton ?

-Evans, je ne sais pas comment j'ose mais il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que je le fais ! Et puis, je te parle sur le ton qui me plait !

-Venez les filles, on s'en va, fit Lily.

-Eh mais je veux rester près de Remus moi, fit Ysaline.

-Tu le verras plus tard ton Remus ! Répondit elle en tirant Ysaline par la peau du dos.

-Et en plus, c'est une tortionnaire avec ses amies ! Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ce qu'elles veulent faire ! A ta place Ysaline, je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Fit James.

-Tais toi Potter où sinon…

-Où sinon quoi ?

-Où sinon, je t'étrangle sur place !

-Oh, mais c'est que tu me fais peur !

Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire et Lily, rouge de colère, tira un peu plus fort Ysaline et Clara et quitta la grande salle. Les Maraudeurs continuèrent de rigoler un moment puis James dit :

-Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut la vieille McGo ?

-J'en sais rien mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille ! Au fait, tu devrais pas y aller ? Fit Sirius.

-C'est vrai ! J'y vais !

-Oui, bonne chance ! On se retrouve au dortoir !

-Ok.

James se dirigea vers le bureau de sa directrice et arrivé devant la porte, il prit une grande aspiration et toqua.

-Entrez.

-Bonjour, fit James après avoir fermé la porte.

-Asseyez-vous là monsieur Potter. Un biscuit ?

Elle tendit sa boîte métallique remplie de tritons au gingembre vers James.

-Non merci.

-Bien, monsieur Potter, si vous êtes là, c'est parce que sur ces 3 années et ce début de quatrième, j'ai compté 299 retenues à votre nom.

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était 300 !

-Monsieur Potter, pas de futilités ! Ce qui est important, c'est que ce taux est très élevé et par conséquent, je dois vous renvoyer pour 3 jours.

-Sérieux ? Demanda joyeusement James.

-Monsieur Potter, pas cet air réjouis s'il vous plaît ! On croirait que vous en êtes content.

-Euh, est-ce bien vrai professeur ? Fit James d'un ton homme d'affaire.

Le professeur McGonagall esquissa un petit sourire et répondit :

-Oui monsieur Potter. Ce sera du 15 au 18 octobre. Vous prendrez le magicobus pour retourner chez vous. Vous pouvez partir monsieur Potter.

-Au revoir professeur.

Il sortit du bureau et remonta dans son dortoir. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il se retrouva face à face avec trois surexcités.

-**Alors James, dit moi que c'est pas grave !** Cria Sirius en se jetant sur lui.

-Eh, c'est bon Sirius, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Remus vient très philosophiquement de dire que si McGo voulait te voire c'était peut être parce qu'un membre de ta famille avait été tué par le trou du cul à capuche noire !

-Rien à voir !

-Ouf ! C'est quoi alors ?

-Je suis renvoyé pour 3 jours !

-Wahou ! T'en as de la chance !

-Quand ça ? Demanda Remus.

-Du 15 au 18 octobre.

-Ah. Tu risques pas de te faire engueuler par tes parents ?

-Euh, sans doute, mais ce n'est pas grave comparé à 3 jours de congé !

* * *

Du côté des filles, une fois de plus, on parlait des Maraudeurs et en particulier de James ! 

-Ma Lilounette, pourquoi n'essayes tu pas de comprendre James ? Demanda Clara.

-**Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !**

-Liloune alors !

-**Non !**

**-**Lily jolie peut être ?

-**Non, nee, no, non !**

-Lils ça te va ?

-D'accord mais seulement entre nous !

-Bon, répond à ma question maintenant !

-Je sais pas pourquoi ! J'ai l'impression qu'il recommence comme avant rien que pour m'embêter !

-Tu n'as rien compris Lils ! Il recommence comme avant parce qu'il veut que tu le connaisses comme il est vraiment !

-Pour moi, ce qui compte, c'est qu'il recommence !

-Mais non, justement Lils ! Le plus important c'est que tu connaisses sa véritable personnalité !

-Oh, et puis tu m'énerves Clara ! Je déteste Potter si j'en ai envie et puis c'est tout !

Lily se jeta sur son lit et blottit sa tête dans son oreiller pour ne plus entendre Clara et Ysaline.

-Très bien, puisque tu le prends ainsi !

Clara sortit de la pièce et alla retrouver les Maraudeurs qui étaient dans la salle commune.

-Désolée James, j'ai pas su résonner Lily ! Mais j'ai un petit truc qui va la faire râler ! Fit Clara avec un regard démoniaque.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda James.

-Tu l'appelles Lilounette, Liloune, Lily Jolie où Lils et tu auras l'explosion de fureur !

-Ok, merci Clara !

-Oh, mais de rien !

* * *

Evidemment, lorsque Lily redescendit de son dortoir, James ne manqua pas de l'appeler Lily Jolie ce qui mit celle-ci dans une colère noire. 

-**Clara, je t'avais défendue de leur dire !**

**-**Et alors ?

-**Pourquoi as tu fait ça ?**

-Pourquoi ais je fais ça ? Parce que tu m'énervais !

-**Pourquoi ne vas tu pas dans leur groupe plutôt que de rester avec nous ?**

**-**Avec toi Lily. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Clara ! Dit Ysaline.

-**C'est ça, allez avec eux ! Je m'en fous ! De toute façon, tout le monde me déteste ! Ma sœur, vous, les autres élèves, tout le monde !**

**-Arrête de jouer l'incomprise Lily ! On ne te déteste pas ! On n'aimerait simplement que tu comprennes ta faute ! **Lily, tu as un des plus beau garçon de l'école qui est fou amoureux de toi, deux supers copines et encore d'autres personnes comme Sirius, Remus et Peter qui t'adorent ! Et tu crois qu'on te déteste ?

-J'ai pas dit que je l'adorais ! S'exclama Peter.

-La ferme Pete ! Souffla Sirius à son oreille.

En entendant Sirius et Peter, Lily émit un petit rire cristallin ponctué de hoquets qui démontraient qu'elle avait pleuré.

-Je…je suis désolée.

-C'est rien Liloune ! Fit James.

-Ne recommence pas Potter ! Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait McGonagall ?

-Elle voulait me dire que j'étais renvoyé pour 3 jours.

-**Quoi !**

-T'inquiète Lily, c'est pas la faim du monde ! En fait, je peux de nouveau t'appeler Lily ?

-Oui. Si tu veux.

-**Super !**

**-**Et c'est quand ton renvoi ? Demanda Clara.

-Du 15 au 18 octobre.

Eh, mais c'est après-demain !

-Oui.

-Tu risques pas de te faire engueuler ? Demanda Ysaline.

-Si mais c'est pas grave ! Je ferai mes yeux de chien battu et je ne me ferai pas trop punir !

-Ses yeux de cerf battu ! Murmura Remus à l'oreille de Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Remus ? Demanda Ysaline.

-Rien rien !

* * *

James passa tout le dimanche à ranger sa valise en cherchant sous les lits pour retrouver toutes ses affaires qui s'étaient éparpillées pendant que les autres Maraudeurs se foutaient de lui. 

-Alors James, tu fais un nettoyage de printemps ? Demanda Remus.

-Non, je dirais plutôt un nettoyage d'automne !

-C'est bon Jamesie ? T'as retrouvé tous tes caleçons ? Demanda à son tour Sirius en rigolant.

-Non, mais j'en ai trouvé un à toi !

-Eh, rend-moi ça !

Il sauta sur James pour lui reprendre son caleçon et au bout de nombreux efforts, Sirius parvint à le récupérer.

-C'est mon préféré en plus !

-Que faisait il en dessous de mon lit alors ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Peut être qu'il buvait un verre avec les tiens !

-Très drôle Sirius ! Et au lieu de vous foutre de moi, vous pourriez peut être m'aider !

-Et puis quoi encore ! C'est toi qui est renvoyé, pas nous ! Répondit Peter.

-Pete, t'as répondu à James ! Wah, je l'aurais jamais cru ! T'es bien un Maraudeur ! Fit Sirius.

Les joues grassouillettes de Peter rosirent et il murmura un faible merci.

-De rien Pete !

* * *

Enfin, le grand jour arriva. James était surexcité comme une puce et sautilla sur sa chaise pendant tout le petit déjeuner. A présent, toute l'école était au courant de son renvoi et les Serpentards ne manquèrent pas une occasion de le critiquer en lui disant des choses du genre : Alors Potter, ta pauvre mère ne risque pas d'avoir une attaque en te voyant arriver ? A ça, James répondait : Je ne crois pas ! Si elle voyait un serpent, c'est à dire l'un de vous, là, je crois qu'elle aurait une attaque ! Evidemment, les Serpentards repartaient toujours penauds et rouges de colère. 

James mangea puis il alla dans le hall où l'attendaient déjà ses bagages. Il alla devant l'enceinte en tirant sa grosse valise, fit un signe de la main à ses amis puis leva sa baguette en l'air et le magicobus apparut. Il monta dedans, fit un dernier signe à ses amis puis disparut à l'intérieur du magicobus.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda le conducteur.

-James Potter.

-Moi, c'est Ben Rocade. Et où voulez-vous aller ?

-Godrigs Hollow, manoir Potter.

-Ok, c'est parti ! Vas y, démarre Ern !

Le magicobus démarra en trombe et James fut expulsé à l'autre bout de l'allée. Il se releva péniblement et alla s'asseoir sur un siège. Il resta 5 minutes dans le magicobus puis arriva devant chez lui. Il descendit le marche-pied puis Ben Rocade lui lança sa valise qui tomba sur lui. Sur le coup, il en eut le souffle coupé.

-Allez James, je te laisse, Fit Ben Rocade.

Le magicobus repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé puis la porte du manoir Potter s'ouvrit et une femme, sa mère, se planta devant lui.

-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Le professeur McGonagall ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Elle m'a dit que tu avais brutalisé un élève et que tu étais arrivé à 299 retenues sur 3 ans et ce début de quatrième. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas que pour ça !

-Si, c'est pour ça.

-Et je suppose que l'élève brutalisé en question est encore ce pauvre Severus Rogue ?

-Oui, mais il l'avait cherché !

-Il l'avait cherché ? Tu le maltraites depuis la 1ère année ! Tu ne trouves pas ça normal qu'il face pareil que toi ?

-Si.

-Allez, rentre !

-Oui maman.

James se releva, attrapa sa valise et rentra au manoir Potter. Tout était exactement comme avant. Même les petits chandeliers que sa maman trouvait particulièrement horribles. Cela faisait des années qu'elle disait qu'elle devrait s'en débarrasser mais elle n'avait jamais prit le temps de le faire.

James reçut encore quelques réprimandes puis il dut monter dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée jusqu'à ce que son père arrive et qu'il y ait la grosse engueulade. A midi, Hélène apporta son dîner dans sa chambre. James mangea puis passa le reste de la journée à lire des livres, jouer avec son balai miniature qu'il avait reçu de Sirius pour ses 13 ans, travailler son animagus et ranger sa chambre ( incroyable me direz-vous ! ).

A la fin de la journée, il y avait eu comme prévu la grosse engueulade et il dut de nouveau s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour la soirée. Il commençait bien le retour à la maison !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre de fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Si vous voulez me faire part de vos commentaires, de vos suggestions, de vous encouragements où autres sur cette fic, envoyez moi des reviews !


	6. Bal d'Halloween

RAR : 

**Titliloo :** Ca me fait vachement plaisir que tu me dises que j'aie du talent ! J'ai pas encore été voir toutes tes nouvelles photos sur ton blog mais je te promet d'y aller ! J'adore parler avec toi ! Encore merci pour la review et voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras et a+ sur MSN !

**Rebecca-Black :** Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review ! Je continue et voilà la suite !

**Virg05 :** Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !

**Cowéti :** Merci beau coup pour ta review ! J'ai bien aimé tes nouveaux chapitres et j'espère que toi tu aimeras le mien. Enfin, voilà la suite !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Bal d'Halloween 

James s'ennuyait profondément. Ils pensait avoir trois jours de congé où il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait, mais, c'était raté ! Il se levait vers midi, mangeait, retournait dans sa chambre. Il ressortait pour souper puis retournait ensuite dans sa chambre. Et cette chaîne recommença à chaque fois durant les trois jours. En résumé, il passait ses journées dans sa chambre. Puis enfin vint le jour de retourner à l'école. James prépara sa valise et alla devant la maison après avoir mangé. Il leva sa baguette et le magicobus arriva. James dit au revoir à sa mère, reçu quelques recommandations et monta dans le magicobus. Immédiatement, Ben Rocade arriva et dit :

-Eh ! Je te reconnais toi ! Tu t'appelles James !

-Je sais, murmura James.

Il alla s'installer au fond et à peine assis, le magicobus démarra. Puis, après 5 minutes de voyage, ils arrivèrent devant l'enceinte de Poudlard. James descendit avec sa valise et la traîna jusqu'à son dortoir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Sirius lui sauta dessus et l'écrasa à terre en criant :

-**James ! Oh mon James ! T'es revenu ! Je croyais que tu m'avais abandonné pour toujours !**

-Sirius, ton scénario de retrouvaille fait prince charmant et belle au bois dormant alors tu veux bien te bouger ou **je pique une crise ! **

Sirius regarda fixement James dans les yeux puis répondit :

-T'as de beaux yeux tu sais.

-**Sirius, fiche le camp tu m'écrases !**

**-**Oui mon petit chéri Jamesie !

-Sirius, tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver alors tu vas te bouger de là ou sinon je t'appelle Sirinouchet pendant un mois !

-Tu n'oserais pas ! Pas devant les profs et les Serpentards !

-Sirinouchet, voyons, tu sais très bien que je le ferai !

Sirius se releva et prit une voix de fille :

-Oh James, tu me dégoûte ! Je romps ! Fit Sirius en se relevant.

-C'est ça, va t'en catin !

-Je ne te permet pas de m'insulter ! Continua Sirius avec sa voix de fille.

-Je plaisante, fit James en prenant Sirius dans ses bras.

-Est-ce qu'on a aussi le droit de lui dire bonjour ? Demanda Remus.

-Oh oui ! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien sauter sur James ! Fit Peter.

-Pete…tu n'y pense quand même pas ! Dit James avec frayeur dans la voix.

-Euh…si. Pourquoi ?

-Mais tu veux ma mort ?

-Ben non.

-Mais je vais étouffer sous ton poids si tu me sautes dessus.

-Ah oui, j'avais pas pensé à ça.

-Alalalala ! Parfois je me demande s'il y a un cerveau sous ce crâne épais.

-Alors, on ne dit pas bonjour à son loup-garou préféré ? Demanda Remus en baissant la voix lorsqu'il prononça le mot tabou.

-Excuse moi Remus ! J'oubliais le moins idiot des trois !

-Eh ! Fit Sirius.

-Avoue que c'est vrai !

-J'ai faim. Dit Peter.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne suis pas idiot ! Fit Sirius.

-J'ai faim.

-Ou sinon, il va bien mon ptit loup ? Demanda James.

-J'ai faim.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça James !

-J'ai faim.

-C'est pour rire Mumus !

-J'ai faim.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Siffla Remus entre ses dents.

-J'ai faim.

-Eh on me laisse tomber ! Je suis hors de la conversation. Eh t'as vu, je suis pas le seul à trouver tes surnoms…

-J'ai faim.

-Sirius, attention à ce que tu vas dire ou sinon je pourrais bien t'appeler Sirinouchet pendant un mois comme promis.

-J'ai faim.

-**Tu vas pas recommencer avec ces histoires de Sirinouchet James !**

**-**J'ai faim.

-C'est pour rire Sirius !

-J'ai faim.

-**Oui ben moi je trouve pas ça drôle du tout !**

**-J'AI FAIM !**

Silence.

-Incroyable. Pete comment t'as fait ?

-Tais toi James ! Fit Sirius.

Blub blub blub

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6.

Sirius fronça les sourcils puis reprit :

-Le gargouillement du ventre de Peter a duré 6 secondes ! Alors on fait 6 au carré divisé par 3. Il doit donc, si mes calculs sont exacts, être midi !

-Oui, je crois que tu as raison Sirius. Ben on va manger alors ! Dit James.

-Oh oui ! Oh oui ! Couina Peter.

-Et moi je vais pouvoir revoir ma VRAI belle au bois dormant !

-Qui Lily ?

-Non, McGo !

-Eurk ! Tu es le prince de McGo James !

-Mais oui Lily ! Imbécile !

* * *

La Lily en question était à la table des Gryffondors avec Ysaline et Clara. Elles discutaient lorsque elle poussa un petit cri de surprise quand James rentra dans la grande salle.

-Merde ! J'avais complètement oublié que James revenait aujourd'hui !

-Ou est le problème ? Demanda Clara.

-Euh…nulle part en fait.

-Mais oui, c'est cela Lily.

-Quoi ?

-Tu pousses un cri parce que James entre dans la salle et ce n'est rien ?

-Oh vous n'avez encore rien compris !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les Maraudeurs.

-Tiens tiens ! Lily droit devant ! Fit Sirius.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda James.

-Il y a que dans environ deux secondes Lily sera juste là devant toi.

-Euh, ça va James ? Demanda Remus.

-Oui oui.

Lily arriva juste devant James et celui-ci failli faire une crise cardiaque parce qu'elle était venue près de lui de son plein gré.

-James, Dis moi que ces filles sont bêtes ! Fit Lily en désignant Clara et Ysaline.

-Elle sont bêtes. Répondit James.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui oui.

-Lily, tu ferais mieux de retourner près de Clara et Ysaline, dit Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily.

-Tu perturbes James.

Lily regarda James qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et de laquelle s'échappait de la bave puis répondit :

-Tu as raison Sirius.

Elle s'en alla et James reprit ses esprits.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

-Elle voulait te demander si tu trouvais Clara et Ysaline bêtes ?

-Et j'ai répondu ?

-Tu as répondu qu'elles étaient bêtes !

-Oups.

-**James ! **Cria Ysaline.

-Re oups.

* * *

Le samedi suivant, Lily se fit réveiller d'une façon…disons, assez barbare. Ysaline et Clara lui avaient sauté dessus en hurlant dans son oreille. Lily s'étonnait encore maintenant de ne pas avoir les tympans troués.Flash back 

-**Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyy !** Hurla Ysaline dans son oreille.

-**Quoi ?**

-Tu sais ce quel jour on est ?

-Evidemment ! On est samedi mais je te préviens qui si je deviens sourde, tu passeras un sale quart d'heure !

-Et tu sais ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui ? Demanda Clara en sautant à son tour sur Lily.

Lily réfléchit quelques secondes puis sauta de son lit en faisant tomber Ysaline et Clara et en hurlant :

-**Ooooohhhhh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

**-**Je savais qu'elle s'en souviendrait ! Fit Clara en dessous de la couette de Lily.

Lily s'engouffra dans la salle de bain en hurlant encore :

-**On va à Pré-au-lard !**

Fin flash back 

Le jour du retour de James, Dumbledore avait en effet fait un discours comme quoi ils feraient un bal d'Halloween comme chaque années et qu'ils devaient se trouver un déguisement.

Maintenant, les filles étaient toutes les trois en route pour pré-au-lard. Elles entrèrent dans une petite boutique qui montraient des costumes d'Halloween mais elles ne trouvèrent pas ce qu'elles cherchaient.

* * *

De leur côté, les garçons cherchaient aussi des déguisements pour le bal. Mais contrairement aux filles, ils prirent deux secondes à trouver leur costume puis ils allèrent chez Zonko et chez Honeydukes.

* * *

Enfin les filles trouvèrent ce qu'elles voulaient dans une petite boutique tenue par une femme charmante. Clara prit un déguisement de fantôme fait dans un tissu qui faisait disparaître les pieds de la personne qui en était drapée. Il y avait une capuche pour qu'on puisse quand même voir son visage et Clara avait déjà prévu de faire dépasser quelques boucles de cheveux du tissu. Ysaline avait trouvé un costume de reine des forêts. C'était un costume vert avec un effet de feuilles. Pour ses pieds, elle avait pris des chaussures d'elfes avec le même effet que la robe. Et Lily, elle, avait trouvé un costume de fée. C'était une belle robe blanche et verte avec des paillettes et un corsage très serré. Dans le dos, elle avait une paire d'ailes transparentes à paillettes. Le costume était soumis à un sortilège de lévitation qui permettait à la personne qui le portait de se soulever de 5 à 10 centimètres du sol et pendant qu'elle était en lévitation, les ailes bougeaient et répandaient une pluie paillettes d'étoile. Et pour ses pieds, elles avait prit des ballerines blanches.

En revenant de Pré-au-lard, Sirius demanda à Clara de l'accompagner et Remus à Ysaline. Lily s'attendait à ce que James vienne aussi lui demander mais il ne vint pas. Deux jours plus tard, James s'approcha de Lily qui était avec un bouquin dans un des fauteuils de Gryffondor. Sentant quelqu'un approcher, la jeune fille releva la tête et dit :

-Non.

-Mais je ne t'ai rien dis.

-Non mais tu allais me demander pour aller au bal avec toi !

-Tu sais lire dans les pensées ?

-Non.

James partit peiné puis Lily le rappela.

-C'est d'accord James !

James revint au pas de course près de Lily et demanda :

-C'est vrai ?

-Non.

Le visage de James se décomposa puis Lily reprit :

-C'est pour rire James ! Je veux bien venir avec toi mais entre amis !

-D'accord ! Merci Lily !

* * *

Les semaines passèrent très vite et bientôt, ce fut le 31 octobre. Les garçons pensaient que le dortoir des filles devait être en effervescence mais Sirius regarda par la fenêtre de la salle commune et vit en tout cas celles de leur année, c'est à dire Lily, Clara et Ysaline dehors.

-Elles font quoi là ? Demanda Sirius en continuant d'observer les filles.

Remus s'approcha de la fenêtre et répondit :

-On dirait qu'elles ramassent des feuilles !

-Oui, c'est bien ce que j'avais cru voir ! Fit Sirius.

-C'est étonnant ! Je croyais qu'elles se préparaient !

-Apparemment non.

* * *

Pourtant, les filles étaient bien en train de se préparer ! Elles ramassaient des feuilles et des petites baies des bois pour les mettre dans les cheveux d'Ysaline. Après avoir choisi les plus belles qu'elles aient trouvées, elles remontèrent au dortoir et commencèrent à se préparer. Lily enfila sa robe et la testa. Elle adora tout de suite cette sensation d'être portée dans les airs. Elle fit des boucles dans ses cheveux, mit ses ballerines, et un peu de maquillages et elle était prête. Ensuite Clara mit son drap de fantôme et immédiatement, ses pieds disparurent. Elles fit dépasser des mèches soyeuses de la capuche puis se mit du crayon noir sous les yeux pour avoir l'air d'un vrai fantôme. Ysaline mit ensuite son costume et les petits chaussons puis elles fit elle aussi des boucles dans ses cheveux et avec les feuilles et les baies qu'elles avaient été chercher, Lily et Clara lui firent une couronne. Elle mit aussi une petite touche de maquillage mais très légère. Elle voulait rester le plus possible naturelle !

Passons du côté des garçons :

-James ! Où est ma cape ?

-Mais j'en sais rien Sirius ! Tu l'as achetée aujourd'hui et tu l'as déjà perdue !

-C'est pas ma faute !

-C'est la faute à qui alors ?

-C'est la faute de Peter.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Ou alors c'est Remus !

-On accuse pas les honnêtes gens sans raison !

-Sirius, pourquoi ne veux tu pas admettre que c'est toi qui l'as perdue ? Demanda James.

-Parce que…parce que…Oh ça va c'est moi qui suis le seul responsable !

-Bien Sirius. Tu avoues enfin.

Quelques instants plus tard

-Tu es charmant en citrouille Peter ! Fit Sirius.

-C'est vrai ? Je trouvais que ça me grossissait un peu.

-Mais non Pete ! Mélinda ne résistera pas à ton charme ! Dit James.

-Merci ! Vous êtes supers les copains !

-Mais voyons Pete ! Ce n'est rien.

Enfin, les quatre garçons allèrent dans la salle commune attendre les filles. Remus, James et Sirius étaient déguisés en vampires et Peter en citrouille. Ils s'impatientaient ( James sautait sur place ! ) lorsque les filles arrivèrent. Ysaline descendit la première l'escalier et les Maraudeurs comprirent enfin pourquoi les filles avaient ramassé des feuilles. Ensuite Clara descendit l'escalier puis ce fut Lily. James était ébloui. Elle volait ! Il devait rêver ! Il ferma les yeux puis les réouvrit. Non, il ne rêvait pas ! Il se voyait déjà en train de danser avec lorsque Lily arriva au pied de l'escalier. James sortit de sa rêverie et pensa : _Quoi ! Elle est plus grande que moi quand elle vole ! J'avais pas pensé à ça ! Merlin ce que je vais avoir l'air bête ! Oh et puis tout ce qui compte c'est que je serai avec ma Lily !_

-On y va James ?

-Oui oui.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et presque toutes les filles poussèrent une exclamation d'admiration en voyant James, Sirius et Remus. Mélinda, une poufsoufle, arriva aussitôt et alla près de Peter.

Beaucoup d'exclamations vinrent aussi du côté des garçons. Lily était sans nul doute la plus ravissante de la soirée !

Le petit groupe alla s'asseoir à une petite table et Sirius alla chercher des bièreaubeurres pour tous. Puis après avoir discuté et bu, Remus invita Ysaline sur la piste de danse. James et Lily les imitèrent ensuite mais Sirius et Clara restèrent à la petite table.

_C'est le grand moment !_ Pensa James. _Eh ! Mais elle est pas si grande que ça ! _

-Eh ! Tu ne voles plus ? Comment tu as fait ?

-Il suffit que je donne un petit coup de baguette à mes ailes et je m'envolerai.

-C'est plus facile comme ça pour danser !

-Oui, c'est vrai. Au fait, je trouve Peter charmant en citrouille !

En effet, Peter était aussi sur la piste avec Mélinda et il bousculait tout le monde avec son déguisement rembourré. A la petite table, on ne rigolait pas autant.

-Pourquoi ne veux tu pas aller danser Sirius ?

-Parce que je ne sais pas danser ! Eh puis, j'ai peur de te marcher sur les pieds sans le voir !

-C'est ça qui t'embête ? Mais il suffisait de le dire !

Clara enleva son drap.

-Eh mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! N'enlèves pas ton costume ! Fit Sirius en se cachant les yeux.

-T'inquiètes pas Sirius ! J'ai mis une robe en dessous de mon drap pour si jamais !

Clara était maintenant vêtue d'une fine robe blanche avec des courtes bretelles.

-Tu es superbe Clara.

-Merci. On y va ?

-D'accord mais je ne sais pas danser.

-Pas grave. T'as vu Peter.

-Bon d'accord, un point pour toi !

Ils allèrent sur la piste et Sirius se révéla être un très bon danseur !De leur côté, Remus et Ysaline s'embrassaient. James,lui, était aux anges ! ( Sauf quand un Serdaigle demanda pour danser avec Lily ! ) Et Lily s'amusait comme une petite folle !

-T'ais je dit que je te trouvais superbe ? Demanda Sirius à Clara pendant une valse.

-Oui.

-Permet moi de te le redire. Tu es superbe.

Sirius pencha son visage vers celui de Clara et mis sa tête sur l'épaule de la jaune fille.

-Méchant vampire ! Tu vas me mordre dans le cou ?

-Tu veux que je te morde ?

-Oui.

Sirius enfonça ses dents de plastique dans la nuque de Clara mais celle-ci se retira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ben je te mords ! Comme tu me l'as demandé!

-Sirius Sirius ! C'était une allusion ! Tu comprends maintenant ?

-Oh. Yes !

Il pencha de nouveau son visage vers celui de Clara mais cette fois, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_J'en étais sûre !_ Pensa Lily en regardant Clara et Sirius.

* * *

A la fin de la soirée, Ils montèrent tous dans leurs dortoirs et s'endormirent dans leurs couettes en rêvant de la soirée qui venait de finir.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre de fini ! Je veux savoir toutes vos impressions ( bonnes ou mauvaises )

Alors envoyez moi des reviews SVP !


	7. Une larme a le droit de couler sans

RAR :

**Rebecca Black :** Eh non, pas de bisous pour James ! Mais vu qu'ils ne sont qu'en 4ième, il n'aura pas de bisous avant longtemps ! Merci pour la review et voilà la suite !

**Virg05 :**Merci pour la review ! Voilà la suite !

**Titliloo :**Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai donné le sourire ! Celui-ci est moins marrant mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras quand même ! Je suis contente de savoir que tu continues d'écrire et que ta bonne humeur est revenue ! En tout cas, voilà la suite !

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Une larme a le droit de couler sans devoir être cachée**

Qui l'aurait cru ? Sirius sortait enfin avec Clara ! Pendant toutes la journée du lendemain, Lily passa son temps à embêter le nouveau couple.

-Si ils sont pas mignon tout les deux ! Fit elle.

-Lily, tais toi, grogna Clara.

Clara partit en embrassant Sirius et Lily les suivit.

-Et en plus ils se font des petits bisous partout ! Partout, partout ! Dans le cou ! Partout ! Commença à chanter Lily.

-Tu veux bien nous lâcher Lily ? S'énerva Sirius.

-Des petits bisous partout, partout ! Continua de chanter Lily.

-**Ferme là Lily ! **Cria Clara.

-Oh ça va ! Je disais seulement que vous étiez tout mimi mignon ensembles !

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Lily ! Fit Clara.

-Ah oui et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ! J'ai fait exactement la même chose quand Ysaline est sortie avec Remus pour la première fois !

-Eh bien tu vas voir quand tu sortiras avec James ! On fera pareil aussi !

-**Comment peux tu insinuer que je sortirai un jour avec Potter ! On est seulement amis !**

**-**On est seulement amis et c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles James ! Fit le concerné en arrivant par derrière.

-Oh, excuse moi James ! Je ne voulais pas dire Potter ! C'est à cause de Clara ! Elle m'a énervée !

-Tu as parfaitement raison Lily ! Fit James.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

Lily tira la langue à Clara.

-Par contre, je suis bien content que Clara t'ai fermé le claquet !

-**Quoi ?**

Elle gifla James puis partit rageuse.

-Elle est tellement belle quand elle est en colère ! Fit James.

* * *

Après ce petit incident, Lily n'adressa plus la parole à James de toute la journée. Sauf une fois ! 

Lily n'en pouvait plus de voir James la suivre partout ! C'est pour ça qu'elle alla dans la bibliothèque. Endroit sacré pour elle et détesté des Maraudeurs sauf lorsqu'ils mijotent des blagues où autres truc idiots dans le même genre. Elle ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque rageusement et entendit un cri de douleur.

-Oh mon dieu ! Excusez moi ! Fit Lily. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

James enleva sa main de son front et Lily reprit :

-Oh, ce n'est que toi ! Ce n'est pas grave alors !

Elle alla s'installer à une table, ouvrit son sac et prit son livre de potion pour revoir le cours du lendemain. James lui jeta un regard noir, sorti de la pièce et retourna près des autres Maraudeurs.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Sirius, qui pour la première fois de la journée n'était pas avec Clara, émit un grand OH.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sirius ?

-Ben t'as une grosse boule bleue sur le front !

-Ah oui, je sais. C'est pour aller avec la marque rouge.

-Quelle marque rouge ?

-La gifle.

-Lily…

-Ehhh oui.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, ils descendirent manger et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, Lily, Clara et Ysaline en sortirent. Mais elles ne remarquèrent pas le petit groupe d'élèves qui les suivit. 

-Alors, on a plus ses gardes du corps pour se défendre ? Demanda une voix froide derrière elles.

-De qui veux tu parler Malefoy ? Exprime toi voyons !

-Ne me parle pas espèce de sale sang de bourbe !

-**Comment oses-tu lui dire ça Malefoy ?** Cria Ysaline.

-Je le fais. C'est tout ce qui compte !

-Bien envoyé Lucius ! Fit Bellatrix Black.

-Eh bien Bellatrix, Je vois que ta beauté ne s'arrange pas en grandissant ! Fit Clara.

-Tais toi espèce de traître à ton sang !

-Vous voyez vraiment tout en rouge ! Le sang. Vous n'avez que ce mot la à la bouche !

-Tu fais la maligne Skelton mais mon cher cousin ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger ! Oh tien, il n'est pas là justement !

-Oui et Potter et lupin non plus ! Fit Severus Rogue.

-Rogue, si j'étais aussi bête et aussi nul en magie et en duels, j'éviterais au moins de me faire remarquer !

-Q'insinues tu par là ?

-Que tu es bête, nul en magie et en duel et j'ajouterais même que tu es, un moins que rien !

-**Assez parlé, stupefixez les ! **Cria Malefoy.

Les Serpentards dégainèrent et se préparèrent à combattre.

-Et commencez par la sang de bourbe, ricana il ensuite.

-Pas si vite ! Tu ne la toucheras pas tant que je serai là !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Potter ! Je sais me défendre toute seule !

-Mais Lily !

-Dégage Potter !

-**Tu l'as entendue Potter ? Dégage !** Cria Malefoy.

James recula mais resta prêt à intervenir puis des stupefix commencèrent à fuser de partout.

-Eh Malefoy, On ne t'avais jamais dit que tu visais comme un cochon ?

**-Espèce de sale sang de bourbe ! Tu vas me le payer ! Prend ça ! Doloris !**

Lily n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle reçu le doloris en pleine poitrine, tomba à genou et commença à hurler de douleur.

-**Lily ! **Hurla James.

-Potter…reste où…tu es, arriva à articuler Lily.

-Mais…

-Fais ce…que…je te dis.

Lily se releva tremblante aidée par Clara et Ysaline.

-Comme c'est charmant vos petites histoires ! Mais elles ne m'intéressent pas ! Fit Malefoy.

-**La ferme Malefoy ! Tu vas le payer !**

Lily retrouva un peu de courage et retourna à l'attaque.

-**Doloris !** Cria Bellatrix.

Elle rata Lily de peu puis Lily se retourna et s'effondra par terre. Rogue avait à son tour lancé un doloris. James Sirius et Remus se lancèrent dans la bagarre alors que Peter se cachait derrière le coin d'un mur. Bientôt les Serpentards fuirent en lançant des injures.

-**On a gagné !** Cria Sirius.On a ga…

Il s'arrêta de crier et regarda James qui tenait la main de Lily et qui pleurait.

-Il faut la porter à l'infirmerie James !

-Oui…je vais…la porter, fit James.

Il la prit délicatement et commença à courir vers l'infirmerie tandis que les autres suivaient aussi derrière en courant. Lorsque James déboula dans l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh arriva et cria :

-Qui est-ce qui fait autant de bruit ! Nous sommes dans une infirmerie !

Mais lorsqu'elle vit Lily dans les bras de James, elle s'écria :

-Par Merlin ! Que lui est il arrivé ? Vite, posez la ici !

James étendit Lily dans le lit que lui avait désigné l'infirmière et posa la couverture sur son corps. Elle était pâle et respirait difficilement.

-Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir me laisser m'occuper d'elle. Je vous préviendrai dés qu'il y aura du nouveau.

Les sept adolescents sortirent de l'infirmerie et James remonta immédiatement dans son dortoir pour se coucher sur son lit et ne plus en sortir.

* * *

Le lundi matin, ni Lily, ni James ne se montrèrent aux cours. Leur amis devaient expliquer aux professeurs où étaient les deux adolescents sous les rires des Serpentards lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même classe qu'eux. Et dans les couloirs, lorsque Malefoy passait à côté d'eux, il ne manquait de leur rappeler qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les dénoncer car ils n'avaient aucune preuve contre eux, ce qui mettait Sirius hors de lui ! 

James ne se montra pas non plus aux repas et à la fin de la journée, lorsque Sirius, Remus et Peter remontèrent au dortoir, ils virent une bulle entourant James.

-Il s'est fabriqué une bulle de protection, dit Remus. C'est pour qu'on ne puisse pas le toucher ni le voir.

-On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Fit Sirius.

-Que veux tu faire Sirius ? Il a créé cette bulle et il n'y a que lui qui peux l'enlever !

-Oui mais nous pouvons lui dire qu'on va voir Lily à l'infirmerie !

-Ce n'est pas bête ! Essayons.

-James, nous allons voir Lily à l'infirmerie ! Viens avec nous.

-Veux pas.

-Mais elle a besoin de toi James. C'est elle qui est blessée, pas toi !

Soudain, le visage de James apparut. Il avait enlevé la bulle de protection et était étendu sur son lit, raide comme une planche.

-Lève toi James, on va voir Lily, dit Sirius.

James se leva doucement et suivit ses amis jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte, Remus frappa trois petits coups puis entra suivi de James, Sirius et Peter.

-Ah, c'est vous ! Fit Mme Pomfresh en les voyant.

-Où est Lily ? Demanda James.

-Oh, pauvre petite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle a été emmenée à Ste Mangouste il y a quelque minutes.

James s'effondra sur le lit qu'occupait Lily quelques instants plus tôt.

-Mais enfin ! Vous étiez obligée d'être si brusque pour dire ça ?

-Dites Mr Black ! Pourriez vous être un peu plus poli ?

-Mais regardez dans quel état est James maintenant ! Vous ne pouviez pas lui dire que Lily avait juste une toute petite vérification à faire à Ste Mangouste et qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux ?

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

-Je sais mais il faut de la douceur pour apprendre ce genre de chose ! Et sur ce coup là, vous avez vachement manqué de tact !

-Vous croyez ?

-Mais enfin, a-t-on idée d'apprendre ce genre de chose de cette façon ?

-Ben…heu…Bredouilla l'infirmière.

Soudain, James émit un petit son puis dit en pleurant :

-Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser se battre toute seule !

-De quoi parlez vous Mr Potter ?

-Lily ! Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser se battre toute seule !

-Mlle Evans ? Se battre ? Mais contre qui ?

-Un groupe de Serpentard ! Ils lui ont lancé deux doloris.

-C'est une grave accusation que vous faites là Mr Potter ! Avez vous au moins des preuves ?

-**La preuve, vous venez de l'emmener à Ste Mangouste !** Hurla James.

-On se calme Mr Potter sinon je serai forcée de vous mettre dehors !

James respira profondément.

-Je vois que vous êtes calmé. Donc vous dites que Miss Evans a reçu deux doloris ? C'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

-Je vais tout de suite avertir les médicomages de Ste Mangouste ! Ca leur sera peut être utile pour soigner Miss Evans. Mais je vous préviens Mr Potter, j'espère que ce n'est pas encore une de vos blague ?

-Alalala ! Vous croyez franchement qu'il plaisanterait pour ça ? Demanda Sirius.

-Non, vous devez avoir raison, mais sait on jamais ! Répondit l'infirmière.

-Bon, il va falloir que vous montiez dans votre dortoir ! Je vous avertirai dés que possible sur l'état de santé de Miss Evans.

-Merci, fit Remus.

-Il faudrait prévenir Clara et Ysaline ! Dit Sirius.

James se leva et suivit ses amis mais l'infirmière le rattrapa par les épaules et dit :

-Je crois que je vais garder celui-ci ! Il a mauvaise mine !

-D'accord mais faites y gaffe, hein ! J'y tien à mon Jamesie ! Fit Sirius.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'en prendrai bien soin !

-Il y a intérêt !

-Allez filez maintenant !

* * *

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, ils reçurent une lettre du directeur leur disant qu'ils pourraient aller voir Lily à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Après le déjeuner, les Maraudeurs, Clara et Ysaline se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il leur donna de la poudre de Cheminette et ils se retrouvèrent immédiatement dans le hall de l'hôpital. Ils demandèrent le numéro de la chambre de Lily et montèrent à l'étage indiqué par la réceptionniste. Ils se perdirent bien quelques fois dans les couloirs mais ils finirent par trouver. 

James frappa quelques petits coups à la porte et entra. Il s'avança vers le lit de Lily, prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et la regarda. Elle avait le visage si pâle que James en eu un frisson dans le dos !

-Lily, Lily, tu m'entends ?

Mais James n'eu aucune réponse.

-Je t'aime Lily ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Pleura James.

* * *

Les autres avaient laissés James quelques instants avec Lily puis ils décidèrent d'entrer à leur tour. Lorsqu'ils eurent ouvert la porte, ils découvrirent Lily, les yeux clos et James tenant la main de celle-ci, la tête couchée sur le lit et pleurant comme il n'avait encore jamais pleuré. 

-James ?

Le concerné releva la tête et vit ses amis qui le regardaient. Il essuya rapidement ses larmes et dit d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre normale :

-Venez entrez !

-Tu sais James, tu as le droit de pleurer ! Dit Ysaline. Personne ne se moquera de toi.

-Pourquoi l'ais je écoutée ? Pourquoi ne suis je pas intervenu plus tôt ? Elle ne serais pas là si je ne l'avais pas écoutée ! Dit James tandis que des larmes recommençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

-Tu n'y es pour rien James. Et si tu ne l'avais pas portée à l'infirmerie, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé ? Répliqua Ysaline.

-Mais ils étaient plus nombreux que vous ! Je suis un idiot ! Je n'aurais jamais du vous laisser toutes seules contre eux.

-Oui mais si tu ne l'avais fait, tu te serais pris une baffe de Lily ! Dit Sirius pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et il répliqua :

-C'est bon, c'est pas drôle, je me la boucle !

A ce moment, ils éclatèrent tous de rire sauf Sirius qui n'avait rien capté.

Ils restèrent encore au chevet de Lily quelques instants puis un médicomage arriva et dit :

-Ah, c'est vous que le professeur Dumbledore a envoyé ici ! Je dois vous dire que Mlle Evans à reçu un doloris dans la poitrine et un dans la nuque. C'est le deuxième qui aggrave son cas car la nuque est un endroit sensible!

-Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda James.

-Elle est entre de bonnes mains et nous devrions réussir à la sauver. Au fait, je suis désolé mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de vous renvoyer à Poudlard maintenant. Vous pourrez revenir la voir une autre fois !

les sept adolescents dirent au revoir à Lily et retournèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Le médicomage leur donna de la poudre de Cheminette et ils retournèrent à Poudlard.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre même s'il est plus sombre que les précédents ! Envoyez moi votre avis ou vos suggestions !

Ca fait toujours plaisir une petite review !


	8. Joyeux Noël

RAR :

**Virg05 :** Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi ! Franchement, envoyer un doloris dans le dos, c'est d'une lâcheté ! Enfin bref, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review et voilà la suite ! Titliloo : Je ne sais pas encore si Lily va se réveiller bientôt car j'invente au fur et à mesure mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Merci pour ta review, ça ma fait vachement plaisir et voilà la suite ! 

**Flower :** Ben merci beaucoup pour la review, je suis d'accord avec toi, James ne doit pas perdre espoir, Sirius cartonne vraiment mais par contre pour Peter, n'oublions pas qu'il n'est pas encore passer du côté des forces du mal ! Enfin bref, tu as quand même raison de vouloir le faire dégager ! Merci encore et voilà la suite !

**Rebecca-Black : **Pour être attaché à Lily, il l'est ! c'est encore prouvé dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! Merci pour la review et voilà la suite !

**Fan de fic' : **Petite erreur de ma part, je suis assez nulle en math ! Ta review m'a fait vraiment vraiment plaisir et j'étais toute folle quand je l'ai reçue ! Voudrais tu converser avec moi sur MSN ? J'ai déjà ton adresse alors il suffit que tu me préviennes si tu veux où pas ! Encore merci beaucoup pour la review et voilà la suite !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Petit message spécial : **Je voudrais m'excuser à **Tampopo chan** parce que tu m'as envoyé une review au troisième chapitre et je n'y ai pas répondu ! Je viens seulement de le remarquer alors je voulais te répondre maintenant ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et voilà la suite !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Joyeux Noël**

James réapparut lundi aux cours et à chaque fois qu'on lui posait une question sur Lily, il baissait la tête ou jetait un regard noir si c'était des Serpentards. Gryffondor avaient à présent gagné le match contre Serdaigle. Le Quiddich était une des dernières raison de vivre de James même si on sentait qu'il souffrait très fort lors des entraînements. Le vendredi suivant, James retourna voir Lily à l'hôpital mais cette fois, il vint seul. Une fois arrivé à Ste Mangouste, il monta des escaliers, traversa des couloirs blancs et lorsqu'il arriva près de la chambre de Lily, il vit une jeune fille qui était assise sur une chaise à côté de la porte de la chambre.

Elle devait avoir environ 17 ans et c'était assez…bizarre pour James car il était certain de connaître certains traits de son visage. Elle n'était pourtant pas très jolie mais elle lui rappelait quelqu'un !

-Vous êtes qui ? Demanda James.

La jeune fille détourna les yeux de ses genoux et regarda celui qui avait osé la déranger d'un oeil noir.

-Vous pourriez être poli. A croire que vous n'apprenez rien à l'école ! Dit elle.

-Euh…Qui êtes vous ? Balbutia James.

-Pétunia Evans.

Pétunia Evans ! Comment avait il pu être aussi bête pour ne pas comprendre que c'était la sœur de Lily. Voilà pourquoi il reconnaissait son visage ! Elle avait certain traits de sa sœur !

-Et moi, à qui ais je l'honneur ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

-James…James Potter.

-Vous devez être un de ses amis ! Bien que cela m'étonne beaucoup !

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Que je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma sœur ait un jour des amis ! Mais au moins, vous êtes tout seul à être venu lui rendre visite !

-Lily a des amis ! S'énerva James.

-Ah bon ? Je ne les vois pas !

Elle mit sa main au dessus de ses yeux et scruta le couloir.

-Ils n'ont pas pu venir parce qu'ils sont en classe.

-Oh oui, j'allais l'oublier cette école de fous ! Pas étonnant qu'on y ait mit mon monstre de sœur !

-**Arrêtez de parler de Lily ainsi !**

-Mais au fait, comment se fait il que vous, vous ne soyez pas en cours ?

-J'ai eu l'autorisation spéciale d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, de venir la voir !

-Attendez, James Potter vous avez dit ? J'ai déjà entendu Lily parler de vous ! Chaque été, elle s'énervait contre notre mère en hurlant à quel point vous étiez pénible et qu'elle ne voulait plus vous voir ! Et je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai vue déchirer vos lettres que ces sales bestioles amènent, et puis les jeter dans le feu !

-Arrêtez ce jeu cruel !

-Quel jeu ? Ce n'est que la pure vérité !

-Qui êtes vous pour ne dire que du mal des autres, les critiquer alors qu'ils sont comme vous ?

-Vous n'êtes pas comme moi ! Ni vous, ni ma sœur, ni personne appartenant à votre sang !

-Tien, on dirait Malefoy !

-Qui ?

Ce nom avait évoqué la curiosité de Pétunia.

-Un élève à l'école qui considère ceux qui n'ont pas un sang pur comme des moins que rien.

-Sang pur, je suppose un sang de…de…

-Sorcier ?

-Ne prononcez pas ce mot ! Il n'existe pas.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant moi, je suis un sorcier et Lily est une sorcière !

-**Taisez vous !**

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Lily et fit :

-Maman, papa, on peut partir ?

-Mais nous venons d'arriver, dit Mme Evans.

-Quelqu'un d'autre veut voir Lily !

-Ah oui ?

James entra dans la chambre et dit :

-Bonjour, je suis James Potter.

-Ah James, Lily nous a tellement parlé de vous !

-Ah oui ?

Il jeta un cou d'œil à Pétunia qui souriait puis regarda Lily et enfin ramena son regard sur Mme Evans.

-Oui. Au fait, je suis Isabel Evans et voici mon mari Michel Evans.

-Enchanté, dit James.

-Nous allons vous laisser avec elle.

-Merci.

-J'espère vous revoir bientôt James.

-Moi aussi.

-Au revoir.

-Oui, au revoir.

Les Evans quittèrent la salle et James se retrouva seul avec Lily.

-Ta sœur a beau dire ce qu'elle veut, tu ne seras jamais un monstre. Tu as des amis qui t'adorent ! Et moi, qui t'ai toujours aimé et qui t'aimerai à jamais, je te jure que je te protègerai quoi qu'il arrive.

James sortit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître un bouquet de roses blanches qu'il déposa dans un vase sur sa table de chevet.

-Je t'aime.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Lily puis coucha sa tête à côté de celle de la jeune fille et s'endormit.

James fut réveiller quelques instants plus tard par un médicomage puis il retourna à Poudlard.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Ce fut la pleine lune et Remus passa de nouveau une affreuse nuit. Les Maraudeurs redoublèrent alors d'efforts dans leur transformation en animagi. En fait, ils aidèrent surtout Peter à arriver au même niveau que James et Sirius !

* * *

Noël approchait à grands pas et James était de plus en plus déprimé. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Lily était dans le coma et elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Et lorsqu'il y eu le week-end à Pré-au-lard, James n'alla pas comme d'habitude chez Zonko ou chez Honeydukes mais alla chercher un beau cadeau de Noël pour Lily. Sirius Peter et Remus l'aidèrent dans sa tâche et passèrent toute l'après midi dans des magasins de cadeaux.

Finalement, James trouva un pendentif en cœur, vide de l'intérieur avec des feuilles de lys qui s'enroulent autour. Il demanda à la commerçante pour faire lui même le paquet cadeau et lorsqu'elle voulu demander pourquoi, elle vit le regard de Sirius et Remus et n'insista pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Poudlard, il attacha son cadeau avec précaution à la patte de son hibou et envoya le cadeau à Ste Mangouste.

* * *

James était désespéré mais il n'était pas le seul ! Les trois autres Maraudeurs étaient eux aussi tristes pour Lily. Et puis il y avait Ysaline et Clara. Elles avaient également acheté un petit cadeau pour leur amie. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Remus proposa qu'ils passent Noël ensembles. James proposa ensuite qu'ils viennent tous chez lui.

* * *

Le lundi matin des vacances, les Maraudeurs, Clara et Ysaline reprirent le train pour retourner chez eux. Le voyage se passa sans incident à part la petite visite de Malefoy, de Crabbe et Goyle qui se retrouvèrent recouverts de boutons, verrues et de bien d'autres choses. Arrivés à la gare, ils se séparèrent. Il était prévu qu'ils se retrouvent la deuxième semaine de vacances sauf Sirius qui allait directement chez James.

* * *

James passa une assez mauvaise semaine, même si Sirius passait les trois quarts de son temps à essayer de lui remonter le moral avec ses pitreries idiotes. Evidemment, il firent du Quiddich ! D'après Sirius, James avait un meilleur air lorsqu'il prenait l'air ! Cette réflexion parmi tant d'autres faisait à chaque fois rire la famille Potter et Sirius lui-même qui n'en revenait pas du nombre de conneries qu'il pouvait lâcher en une journée ! Après une semaine de vacances, les autres arrivèrent comme prévu. La veille de Noël au matin, alors qu'ils déjeunaient, ils entendirent un petit coup contre la vitre de la véranda. Hélène Potter alla ouvrir au hibou qui venait d'arriver, prit la lettre et l'oiseau s'envola.

-C'est pour qui ? Demanda Jean Potter.

-C'est pour James. Tiens James.

James prit la lettre des mains de sa mère, lu l'adresse et courut dans sa chambre emportant l'enveloppe. Arrivé à sa chambre, il lança un sort contre la porte pour qu'on ne puisse plus l'ouvrir et regarda minutieusement l'adresse de l'enveloppe. C'était impossible. Et pourtant il en était certain ! Bien qu'étant tremblotante, c'était l'écriture de Lily ! James ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre. Elle disait ceci :

_Cher James,_

_Je ne sais comment te remercier ! C'est grâce à toi si je suis sauve. Si tu ne m'avais pas portée à l'infirmerie, je ne serais plus là d'après les médicomages. Et puis ils m'ont raconté le nombre de fois où tu es resté veiller sur moi. Je t'en suis très reconnaissante. Je voudrais te remercier aussi pour le bouquet de roses blanches que tu m'as amenées. Par contre, je suis déçue ! Tu m'as envoyé mon cadeau avant Noël !_

En lisant cette phrase, il eu un petit rire ponctué de hoquets tandis que des larmes de bonheur coulaient le long de ses joues. Il avait envoyé le cadeau de Lily à l'avance car il ne pensait pas qu'elle se réveillerait pour les fêtes. Après une courte pause, il continua à lire.

_Où sinon, je le trouve superbe ce collier ! Il me va très bien. J'ai une faveur à te demander.Je ne pourrai pas reprendre les cours tout de suite et comme tu es un des meilleurs élèves de notre année pourrais tu t'occuper de mes devoirs ? Et Ysaline s'occuperait d'Arithmancie. __J'espère qu'elle et Clara vont bien ainsi que Remus, Sirius et Peter ! __Encore merci pour tout !_

_Bisous_

_Lily _

Maintenant la lettre finie, James entendait les coups de poings frappés à sa porte. Il se retourna et lança le contre-sort juste au moment ou ses amis faisaient pression sur la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent alors tous par terre. Lorsque James se retourna et les vit, il éclata de rire et cria :

-**Lily s'est réveillée !**

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous revenus sur leurs deux pieds et voulaient à tous prix prendre la lettre pour la lire.

-C'est fantastique ! S'écriaient ils.

-Maman, est-ce qu'on pourra aller voir Lily ? Demanda James au bout de quelques minutes.

-Evidemment James, on ira demain pour Noël.

C'était la plus belle journée de James depuis un mois. C'était comme s'il sortait d'unhorrible cauchemar ! Il revivait ! Et le lendemain matin, il était plus excité de revoir Lily que de déballer ses cadeaux alors que Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient carrément couchés sur les leurs !

Après le déballage des cadeaux, ils s'habillèrent puis prirent de la poudre de cheminette pour aller à Ste Mangouste. A présent, James connaissait le chemin pour se rendre à la chambre de Lily par cœur et les autres durent presque courir pour le suivre ! Arrivé à la porte de la chambre, il toqua trois fois puis entra. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre et Lily avait les yeux clos. Elle dormait encore.

-Joyeux Noël, murmura James à l'oreille de Lily.

Celle-ci ouvrit doucement ses yeux et vit James en face d'elle.

-James, je suis tellement contente de te voir, dit-t-elle faiblement.

-Chut. Regarde, nous sommes tous venu te voir.

-Ysaline, Clara ?

-On est là Lily.

-Sirius, Remus, Peter ?

-Tu vas bien Lily ? Demanda Remus.

-Oui, merci.

-Mes parents sont là aussi Lily.

-Bonjour Mme Potter. Bonjour Mr Potter.

-Bonjour Lily. Tu peux nous appeler Hélène et Jean.

-D'accord.

-James nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. En bien évidemment.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-James, si tu veux, on peut te laisser seul quelques minutes, proposa Ysaline.

-Oui merci.

Ils sortirent tous de la chambre et Lily et James se retrouvèrent seuls.

-James, regarde dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Prend ce qu'il y a dedans.

James ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un petit paquet.

-Joyeux Noël James.

-Pour…pour moi.

-Oui. Maman a été l'acheter à ma place, avant hier.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Alors ne dit rien et ouvre !

James déballa son cadeau et s'exclama :

-Lily, tu n'aurais pas du !

Elle avait offert à James un livre sur les plus grands joueurs de Quiddich du monde.

-Mais si. Je te dois tellement de choses. Et…je suis désolée pour la gifle, la bosse et de t'avoir crié dessus.

-Ce n'est rien. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Les autres vont venir te dire au revoir.

James ouvrit la porte et les autres entrèrent. Ils dirent au revoir à Lily puis s'en allèrent. Sur le chemin du retour, Sirius souffla dans l'oreille de James :

-Alors, tu sors avec elle ?

-Non.

-Zut !

James revint quasi tous les jours voir Lily quelques minutes puis rentrait chez lui. Finalement, les vacances se terminèrent bien. James était plus heureux que jamais car il le savait maintenant que Lily était sauve : Un jour elle serait sienne !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Bon ben voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. Il est moins long que d'habitude mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Envoyez moi des reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir un petit mot d'encouragement ! Ou même pour me dire si quelque chose ne va pas dans ma fic ! Donc allez y ! Je ne mord pas !


	9. Vacances vacances

Coucou ! Ca faisait longtemps hein ! Je sais je sais, je n'aiaucune excuse ! En fait si j'en ai une ! Un simple manque d'inspiration ! Mais il vaut mieux que ce chapitre arrive un peu tard et que ce ne soit pas nul à chier ! N'est-ce pas ? Et puis maintenant, il est là ! Alors, bonne lecture !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

VACANCES VACANCES

Une semaine après Noël, Lily revint de l'hôpital et tout le monde fut réjouis de la retrouver. Comme promis, James et Ysaline avaient tenu les cours de Lily en ordre et celle-ci remercia ses deux amis pour leurs services. Une entente incroyable s'était installée entre James et Lily et leurs amis n'en furent pas très surpris. Ils commencèrent alors à parier. Chacun devrait donner 5 Gallions au gagnant. Sirius paria que James et Lily sortiraient ensemble la semaine après, Remus pour dans deux mois, Clara paria pour la fin des examens, Ysaline pour les grandes vacances et Peter paria qu'ils sortiraient ensemble l'année d'après.

-Mais enfin Pete ! Tu as vu comment ils s'entendent bien ! c'est impossible qu'ils sortent seulement ensemble en 5ième ! Fit Sirius.

-Mouais…ils s'entendent bien mais ils ne sortent pas ensemble !

-Perspicace Peter !

-Je dis juste que ce n'est pas parce que James et Lily s'entendent bien qu'ils vont sortir ensemble ! Commença à s'énerver Peter.

-Sirius ! Fiche lui la paix ! Tu vois pas qu'il devient tout rouge ? Fit Remus.

-Ah oui...tiens…bon, en tout cas j'ai marqué tous les paris sur une feuille !

-Parfait ! Mais arrange toi pour que James netrouve pas cette feuille, s'exclama Clara, en effleurant les lèvres de Sirius.

_**

* * *

**_

Après ce petit épisode, les jours avancèrent. Puis les semaines, les mois et rapidement, il fallut rayer Sirius et Remus de la liste des paris ! En effet, Lily et James s'entendaient parfaitement bien mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Un soir, James dit à ses amis qu'il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de Lily en lui redemandant pour sortir avec.

_**

* * *

**_

Finalement, les examens finirent eux aussi par arriver. Tous étaient plongés dans leurs bouquins pour étudier et, malgré la chaleur étouffante dans la salle commune, le parc de Poudlard était complètement vide ! A croire que l'école était déjà finie !

Après quelques semaines de travail acharné, les grandes vacances arrivèrent enfin !

Il était prévu qu'il retournent tous chez eux pour le premier mois puis qu'ils se retrouvent chez Remus pour le deuxième. Ni Clara, ni Ysaline et ni Lily ne connaissaient les parents du garçon. Elles avaient donc hâte de les rencontrer !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Le premier mois se passa bien sauf pour Sirius et Lily. Elle en avait par dessus la tête des railleries de sa sœur et lui, passait son temps dans sa chambreet lorsqu'il n'y était pas,il sefaisaitengueuler par ses parents. Le deuxième mois de vacances fut un soulagement pour tous les deux. Remus les accueillit chaleureusement et lorsque Sirius passa devant lui, il demanda :

-T'as prit la feuille Sirius ? Murmura Remus.

-T'inquiète je l'ai !

-Ben tu peux encore barrer Clara !

-C'est fait !

-Remus, ils ne sont pas là tes parents ? Demanda Ysaline.

-Non, ils reviennent plus tard. Ils sont partis avec ma sœur !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Demanda Peter.

-On pourrait aller à la piscine municipale ! Fit Lily.

-Piscine munici quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

-Piscine municipale ! C'est une piscine publique ! Pour tout le monde quoi !

-Ouais super ! S'écria Clara.

Quelques instant plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la piscine, et après s'être changés, ils sautèrent dans l'eau sauf Peter qui était resté sur le bord.

-Allez, viens Peter ! Elle est super bonne ! Fit Lily.

-Mais elle est toute froide !

-Fais pas l'andouille et viens ! Cria James.

Alors, Peter s'élança et fit une bombe, éclaboussant du même couptous ses amis.

-Whaw ! Peter, t'es le pros des bombes !

Peter ressortit de l'eau et ressauta.

-On va dans la plus grande profondeur ? Demanda Ysaline.

-Ok.

Ils plongèrent tous, mais James ressorti vite et tira Sirius par le bord de son maillot.

-T'es fou ou quoi ? T'as failli m'arracher le caleçon ! J'aurais eu l'air de quoi ?

-Je sais pas mais il y aurait eu plusieurs noyées !

-C'est pas marrant James ! Mais au fait, pourquoi tu m'appelais ?

-Lily, on dirait une sirène quand elle nage !

-Et que veux tu que ça me fasse ?

-Je sais pas.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais !

Ils replongèrent et suivirent les autres qui étaient déjà loin. Arrivée à l'échelle, Lily cria :

-Venez ! On va dans le toboggan !

-Quoi ? Ce jouet pour les gamins ? Demanda James, incrédule.

-James, ce jouet pour les gamins comme tu l'appelles est interdit aux moins de 10 ans !

-Comment peux tu le prouver ?

-Il est marqué sur l'affiche là bas !

-10 à 0 pour Lily ! Fit Sirius.

-Alors, on y va dans ce toboggan oui ou non ?

-C'est bien pour te faire plaisir ! Répondit James.

-Oh, mais si c'est pour me faire plaisir, tu peux rester sur le bord avec les petits ! Je me passerai bien de ta présence !

-20 à 0 pour Lily ! S'écria Sirius.

-Crie encore plus fort Sirius ! Tout le monde n'a pas entendu ! Grogna James.

-Bon on y va alors ?

-Ouais !

Ils montèrent les escaliers en spirale et arrivés au dessus, Lily s'élança dans le toboggan puis les autres la suivirent.

A l'arrivée, James fit :

-Et c'est ça qu'ils appellent un toboggan interdit au moins de 10 ans ? Ca fait pas peur du tout !

-Pourtant je t'ai entendu gueuler comme un malade pendant toute la descente ! Fit Lily.

-30 à 0 pour Lily ! S'égosilla Sirius.

-Bon, on y retourne ? Grommela James.

-On pourrait pas plutôt aller faire des sauts ? Demanda Clara.

-Ok !

James s'approcha du bord de la piscine et fit un salto. Sirius en fit un également, Peter fit une bombe quand à Lily Clara et Ysaline, elles firent toutes les trois une roue. James en fut émerveillé ! Ils avalèrent encore quelques tasses, firent encore des descentes, desplongeons puis sortirent de la piscine. Ils retournèrent ensuite chez Remus. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et allèrent dans la cuisine d'où s'échappait une bonne odeur de cuisine.

-Ma mère.

James, Sirius et Peter la saluèrent chaleureusement.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Mathilde ! Fit celle-ci, avec un regard éclatant aux trois filles.

Ensuite, ils allèrent dans le salon et virent un homme de petite taille assis dans un fauteuil. Sa tête était cachée car il lisait la gazette du sorcier. Il releva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas et fit :

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour ! Répondirent Sirius, Peter et James.

-Et a qui ai je l'honneur ? Demanda-t-il en regardant les trois filles.

-Ysaline, Clara et Lily, fit Remus.

-Moi, c'est Pierre, répondit l'homme.

-Venez, on va dans ma chambre ! Fit Remus, qui semblait exaspéré par toutes ces présentations.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et traversèrent un couloir.

-Là, c'est la chambre de ma sœur, fit Remus, en montrant une porte sur la quelle il était écrit : « Clémence » et là, c'est la mienne !

Ils poussèrent là porte et entrèrent. C'était une belle chambre, pas spécialement bien rangée, mais jolie. Il y avait des cadres dans la plupart desquels on voyait Remus et Ysaline ou bien le groupe des Maraudeurs. Il y en avait même une où Lily envoyait sans arrêt des baffes à James. En voyant ça, elle éclata de rire et parvint à dire entre deux éclats :

-Remus…j'adore…ta photo !

-Laquelle ? Ah, celle-la ! Je l'aime bien aussi ! Répondit Remus.

-Moi pas ! Fit James, j'en ai encore mal rien que d'y penser ! Tu n'y avais pas été de main morte cette fois là !

-Je ne me rappelle plus, répondit Lily.

-C'est parce que tu lui a foutu des baffes tellement de fois ! Fit Peter.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Bon ben les garçons, vous dormirez comme d'habitude dans ma chambre et vous, vous dormirez dans la chambre de Clémence ! Fit Remus.

-Elle est au courant au moins que nous venons ? Demanda Lily.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tant qu'on y est, je vais vous montrer sa chambre.

Ils sortirent et Remus frappa à la porte.

Aucune réponse.

Il frappa plus fort puis n'ayant toujours pas de réponse, il entra.

-Clémence ! Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?

-Oh pardon, j'écoutais de la musique !

-Merci, j'avais entendu !

-Je peux te demander ce que tu fais dans MA chambre ?

-Je te rappelle que mes amis venaient aujourd'hui et je voulais montrer aux filles où elles allaient dormir !

-Où elles allaient dormir ? J'espère que tu rigoles ? Depuis quand est il prévu qu'on dorme dans ma chambre ?

-Remus ! Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était au courant ! Fit Lily.

-C'est ce que je croyais ! Maman ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Maman ne m'a rien dit du tout !

-Ah bon. Ben tu n'as pas le choix !

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'allez pas tous dans ta chambre ?

-Il n'y a pas assez de place ! Fit Remus en entrant.

-Et qui est censé dormir dans ma chambre ?

-Clémence, voici Ysaline, Lily et Clara. Les filles, ma **très** charmante sœur !

-Etais tu obligé d'accentuer le « très » ? Demanda Clémence.

-Ca me semblait nécessaire !

-Ils sont tout le temps comme ça ? Demanda Ysaline, aux trois garçons.

-Pire ! Répondit Sirius.

Eh ! Firent Clémence et Remus.

-Chez moi, c'est encore plus horrible avec mon frère ! Fit Sirius.

-Tu ne connais pas ma sœur ! Fit à son tour Lily, une vraie charogne !

-On peut visiter la chambre ? Demanda Clara, pour mettre fin à la discussion.

-Allons-y ! Fit Remus.

Il fit une pause.

-Si Madame le permet, évidemment ! Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa sœur.

-Ais-je le choix ? Demanda Clémence.

-Franchement…je ne crois pas ! Répondit James.

-C'est bon, on y va, fit Clémence résignée.

Après la petite visite de la chambre, ils allèrent manger. C'était très bon et Mathilde fut complimentée à plusieurs reprises. Après, ils remontèrent tous dans la chambre de Remus età songrand désespoir, Clémence les accompagna. Lily voulait faire quelque chose pour Clémence en échange de l'hébergement dans sa chambre. Et vers minuit, ils allèrent enfin dormir. Enfin, ils se couchèrent à minuit parce qu'après, ils discutèrent ! Ce qui fait donc…attendez que je calcule…4 heure du matin ! Je vous laisse imaginer le lendemain !

Les filles qui n'avaient pas autant parlé que les garçons vinrent les sortir de leurs lits en tirant sur leurs couvertures !

-**Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui fait froid ! Lily tu vas me le payer ! **Hurla Sirius.

-Viens m'attraper !

Elle s'élança hors de la pièce, Sirius à ses trousses. Arrivée au coin du couloir, elle s'arrêta. Elle était piégée. Sirius s'avançait dangereusement avec ses mains prêtes à lui tordre le cou.

_C'est à ce moment là que normalement le héros surgit et sauve la jolie princesse dans tout bon film qui se respecte_, pensa-t-elle. Mais comme personne ne venait, elle hurla :

-**James ! Au secours !**

-**Ca sert à rien Lily ! Il s'est rendormi !** Cria Clara, à l'autre bout du couloir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer ses mains au tour de son cou, Lily murmura :

-Tu n'as plus aucune raison de m'étrangler !

-Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce que, en me courant après, tu t'es réchauffé !

-D'accord, tu marques un point. Je te laisse donc la vie sauve… Mais je me vengerai !

-Merci mon bon Seigneur !

-Allez, vas ! Et que je ne te revoie plus sur mon chemin le matin !

-Euh Sirius…il est déjà midi !

-Ah…ça explique des tas de choses ! Notamment ce réveil un peu brusque !

-Brusque ? J'ai seulement enlevé ta couverture !

-C'est bien ce que je disais, tu m'as brusqué !

-Mouais…

Soudain :

-Lilyyyy ! Viens m'aider ! On a réussi à réveiller Peter et Remus mais James dort toujours !

-Pardonnez moi mon Seigneur, mais le devoir m'appelle ! Fit elle à Sirius, puis elle courut vers la chambre de Remus.

Lily retroussa ses manches puis alors qu'elle allait tirer sur la couverture, Sirius fit :

-Tu n'y arriveras jamais !

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que même moi je n'arrive que très rarement à le réveiller !

-Eh bien, ouvre les yeux mon grand et regarde faire la pros !

-Je regarde, je regarde ! Mais je suis sûre qu'il te faudra plus de 10 minutes pour arriver à le réveiller !

-Ah, c'est ce que tu crois ? Demanda Lily, en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Oui je le crois !

-On parie ?

-D'accord ! 10 Gallions si tu y arrives avant 5 minutes !

-Et moi je te donne 10 Gallions si je rate !

-Ca te va ?

-Parfaitement !

Elle s'apprêtait à tirer les couvertures puis soudainement, elle se pencha sur James et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Le baiser eut immédiatement de l'effet car James se releva brusquement avec le visage tout rouge !

-Par ici les Gallions ! Fit Lily.

Sirius grommela tout en sortant de l'argent de sa poche.

-Merci ! Et regarde ! J'ai même réussi à le réchauffer ! Fit elle en désignant la tête de James qui était toujours aussi rouge.

-Soit mille fois maudite ! Fit Sirius, avec un regard noir.

-Arrête Sirius ! Fit James, on dirait Rogue !

James venait de retrouver ses esprits et avait lâché ça dans un long baillement !

-James ! Je ne te permet pas de m'insulter ! S'écria Sirius.

-Bon, si vous alliez vous apprêter les garçons ? Nous on va aller aider maman à préparer le dîner ! Fit Clémence.

-D'accord ! Répondirent les Maraudeurs.

Les quatre filles descendirent les marches et James fit :

-Comme elles sont charmantes !

_**

* * *

**_

Après le repas, ils allèrent dans le jardin. C'était une journée magnifique et il fallait qu'ils en profitent ! Ils firent un peu de Quidditch et Lily se révéla très bonne pour ce sport alors que James la pensait incapable d'enfourcher un balai ! Ils firent aussi des jeux moldus que Lily leur montra et encore plein d'autres choses.

Un jour, Remus alla voir, avec ses parent, sa tante qui était malade. Clémence préféra rester avec les invités plutôt que d'aller voir vieille tante Huguette ! Et le lendemain, Remus revint un peu fatigué par le prétendu voyage. La nuit d'avant était une nuit de pleine lune et Remus avait trouvé ce mensonge pour les trois filles qui ignoraient son secret ! Ou sinon, les vacances se passèrent à merveille !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Pourriez vous m'envoyer des reviews pour me dire vos impressions ? Je sais que beaucoup d'auteurs demandent des reviews mais je crois qu'ils sont d'accord avec moi pour dire que ça fait tellement plaisir de recevoir des messages ! Et même si ce n'est que : « Bravo » ou bien « Continue j'adore » !

Bon ben, vu que j'ai fini mon ptit spitch, je vous dit : « Au prochain chapitre ! »

Bizoos

milune


	10. Qui a dit que la vie à l'école était

Salut tout le monde ! Ca faisait un bail ! J'ai un ENORME retard ( je le reconnais !) Bon, je vousjure « d'essayer » de ne plus prendre de retard mais je ne promets rien !Enfin bon, vu que je suis en vacances maintenant, ça devrait aller ! Bon ben, bonne lecture alors !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Petite note :** Je voudrais remercier lola et Rachelle a qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement ! Alors, merci beaucoup pour votre review à toutes les deux !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Qui a dit que la vie à l'école était ennuyeuse ?**

Après la semaine de vacances chez Remus, chacun retourna respectivement chez lui. Pour retourner chez elle, Lily prit le magicobus et arriva bientôt devant la porte de sa maison. Pétunia, qui regardait encore et toujours par la fenêtre pour épier les voisins cria :

-Maman ! TA fille est là !

-Lily ! Fit Mme Evans.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte et aida sa fille à porter les bagages jusqu'à l'intérieur.

-Michel ! Cria Mme Evans, ta fille est revenue !

Mr Evans accouru pour embrasser Lily et Pétunia fut tellement dégoûtée par la scène qu'elle préféra retourner dans sa chambre.

-Ou est Pétunia ? Demanda Lily.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle était là il y a un instant, répondit Mme Evans.

-Elle doit être dans sa chambre, fit Lily, je vais aller la voir.

Lily monta les escaliers et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Pétunia.

-Qui est là ? Demanda Pétunia.

-C'est moi, Lily !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Je peux te parler ?

-Tu peux entrer…mais ne touche à rien avec tes sales pattes !

Lily était habituée à ce genre de réfléxion et n'y fit donc pas attention. Elle entra et trouva sa sœur couchée sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Demanda Pétunia.

-Je voulais te dire bonjour.

-On se voit tout le temps et toi tu viens me dire bonjour !

-**On ne se voit pas pendant toute l'année scolaire et toi tu trouves qu'on se voit tout le temps ? Je viens de partir une semaine et t'es même pas fichue de me souhaiter la bienvenue !**

-Papa et maman l'ont très bien fait à ma place !

**-Ils ne sont pas toi !**

**-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi !**

**-Qui te le dit ?**

**-Moi !**

**-**Oh et puis tu m'énerves ! Ca sert à rien d'essayer de discuter alors je vais partir.

**-C'est ça, casse toi !**

-Au fait, tiens, un cadeau que je t'ai ramené de vacances ! Mais amis m'avaient dit de ne pas faire preuve d'autant de gentillesse envers toi et j'aurais du les écouter.

Elle lança le cadeau à sa sœur puis sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte et en pleurant. Pétunia, quand à elle, réfléchissait. _Pourquoi lui avait-elle offert un cadeau ? Elle même n'en aurait pas fait tant avec elle ! _

Pétunia prit le paquet que Lily lui avait lancé et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit bientôt une chaine en argent avec un pendentif représentant des fleurs. Pétunia avait tout de suite compris vu qu'elle et sa sœur avait toutes les deux un nom de fleur. Elle regarda attentivement le pendentif puis une larme coula le long de sa joue.

De son côté, Lily rageait ! Elle qui avait toujours tout fait pour être aimable avec sa sœur ! Voilà comment celle-là la remerciait ! Une fois encore, elle s'était dit que sa sœur avait peut être changé. Mais elle se faisait de faux espoirs. Elle se faisait surtout avoir à chaque fois ! Elle alla dans sa chambre et s'enferma. Elle n'avait pas encore fait ses devoirs de vacances et elle se résolut donc à les faire. Eh bien, les profs n'y avaient pas été de main morte cette année ! Une page d'exercices en arithmancie, de métamorphose, et tiens, comme par hasard, une rédaction en potion sur les fusoles, petites créatures servant à la confection d'une potion pour la bonne conservation des petits pois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en fichait de la conservation des petits pois ! Et en plus elle devait essayer de la confectionner ! heureusement, elle n'avait pas besoin de feu pour cette potion ! _Commençons par le plus ennuyant ! _Se dit-elle. Lily prit son matériel de potion et commença à lire les instructions dans son manuel. Soudain on frappa à la porte.

-Lily ? Fit une petite voix.

-Va-t-en Pétunia ! Répliqua Lily.

-Mais…

-Pétunia, je m'apprêtais justement à faire une potion pour faire pousser les verrues alors si tu restes là, je n'oublierai pas d'en mettre dans ton verre ce soir.

A ces mots, Pétunia s'éloigna, horrifiée, tandis que Lily riait intérieurement. Elle ne manquerait pas de se resservir de cette blague ! Non mais franchement ! Une potion pour faire pousser les verrues ! N'importe quoi !

* * *

A partir de ce jour, Pétunia n'osa plus adresser la parole à Lily. Celle-ci en était ravie ! Quelques jours avant de retourner à Poudlard, elle reçut sa lettre avec l'habituelle liste de bouquins et comme elle s'y attendait, elle reçut l'insigne de préfet. Elle se demandait qui pouvaient bien être les autres préfets. Le jour même, elle alla au chemin de traverse ou elle rencontra Clara et Remus. Après avoir fait ses achats, elle retourna chez elle, impatiente d'être de retour à Poudlard ! Lily avait déjà rangé sa valise depuis deux semaines lorsqu'il fut temps d'embarquer dans la vieille voiture de Mr Evans. Arrivés à King Cross, Lily dit au revoir à ses parents puis traversa la barrière magique. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bon de se retrouver dans cet univers merveilleux ! Tout en essayant de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, elle aperçut Ysaline et Clara. Elle leur fit des signes de la main puis toutes trois rentrèrent dans le train. De leur côté, les garçons étaient déjà installés.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus fait de blagues ? Demanda Sirius.

-Tu as raison, répondit James. Mes parents ont étés tout heureux lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre avec le petit mot de McGo !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Demanda Peter.

-Félicitation pour votre comportement cette année, bien que encore à améliorer !

-Et moi, mes parents ont sautés de joie lorsqu'ils ont su que j'étais préfet ! Fit Remus.

-Mais tout le monde le savait déjà que tu serais préfet ! Répliqua James.

-Oui mais bon…

-**Salut !** Hurla Lily en passant la tête à travers l'entrebaillement de la porte du compartiment.

-On vous dérange pas ? Fit Clara par derrière.

-Mais pas du tout ! Viens là ma belle ! Fit Sirius.

Clara entra et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sirius. Ensuite, Ysaline en fit de même. Lily, quant à elle, regarda Peter. _Non, un peu trop grassouillet et laid à mon goût ! _Se dit elle.

Puis elle regarda James. _Pas mal, pas mal, mais…c'est JAMES POTTER ! Je crois que je vais plutôt m'asseoir à la place libre là ! Oui, elle me semble pas mal, bien moelleuse... _

Lily alla s'asseoir à la place qu'elle avait choisie et regarda le petit groupe. Que des bécoteurs ! C'était répugnant ! Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily ronchonnait dans son coin. Que des bécoteurs, c'est bien ce qu'elle disait ! Clara bécotait Sirius, Ysaline bécotait Remus, James bécotait une sorte d'harmonica magique, Peter bécotait sa tartine et elle, elle était là, comme une grosse paumée parmi les bécoteurs. Elle regarda sa montre et s'écria :

-Merde merde merde ! Je dois aller dans le wagon des préfets !

Remus s'étrangla et puis s'écria :

-Moi aussi !

Ils mirent tous les deux leurs robes de sorcier en vitesse puis s'en allèrent. Pour Lily, le choix de la place semblait maintenant décidée, et au moins, il n'y aurait pas de bécoteurs !

Quel soulagement ! Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la réunion n'avaitpas encorecommencé. Ils s'excusèrent de leurs retards et s'installèrent. Pour une fois, Lily n'écouta qu'à moitié. Elle était occupée à regarder les préfets des autres maisons. A Poufsouffle, il y avait Charles Down et Emily Garner. Chez Serdaigle, il y avait Simon Ooghe et Emmy Stevenson. Du côté des Serpentards, il y avait Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black.

Après l'épuisante réunion, Remus et Lily rejoignirent leur groupe. En entrant, Remus fit :

-Devinez qui sont les préfets de Serpentards !

-Lucius Malfoy et…Commença Sirius.

-Et ta chère cousine Narcissa ! Termina Lily.

-Elle devait être fière ! C'est mes parents qui doivent être heureux ! Ils ont enfin quelqu'un qui honore leur famille. La petite Narcissa chérie !

-Ca te dérange ? Fit une voix froide.

-Narcissa, déguage ! Fit Sirius.

-Fais gaffe mon ptit cousin chéri ! Je suis préfète maintenant, ne l'oublie pas !

-Tu ne me fais pas peur !

-Qui te parle de te faire peur ? Par contre te faire mal ne me dérangerais pas le moins du monde ! Fit Lucius qui venait d'arriver.

-Personne ne t'a invité Malfoy !

-C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Ce n'est sûrement pas toi en tout cas ! Répliqua Sirius.

-C'est le fait qu'on ai un nouvel allié qui te met en rogne ?

-Toi je vais te…Fit Sirius tout en essayant de se jeter sur Lucius.

James et Remus retinrent Sirius et Lucius rigola.

-Allez, viens Narcissa ! Nous n'avons plus rien à faire avec ces imbéciles !

Ils s'en allèrent et Clara demanda une fois la porte refermée :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire avec le nouvel allié ?

-Rien…rien, répondit Sirius.

Ils enfilèrent alors leur robe de sorcier et quelques instants après, le train arriva. Ils prirent leurs valises et sortirent. A l'extérieur, il y avait un froid mordant amplifié par une petite brise. Ils se dépéchèrent de monter dans les diligences et arrivèrent aux portes de Poudlard. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils rejoignirent la grande salle où quelques élèves étaient déjà installés. Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur McGonagall arriva avec les élèves de première. Comme d'habitude, elle alla chercher le tabouret et le choipeau magique. Celui-là, une fois installé, entama son habituelle chanson. Lorsqu'il eu finit, le professeur McGonagall prit son rouleau de parchemin et commença à lire les noms des élèves.

-Baker Helen.

Une jeune fille aux joues un peu joufflues s'avança d'un pas timide et s'installa sur le tabouret. Elle posa le choipeau sur sa tête et quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écria : « Serdaigle !»

-Bastin Alec.

Un garçon assez grand s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers le choipeau et s'installa sur le tabouret. Une fois sur sa tête, le choipeau s'écria : « Poufsouffle ! »

-Black Regulus.

A ce moment, Lily, Clara et Ysaline tournèrent vivement la tête vers Sirius. Pendant ce temps, un garçon au cheveux noirs s'était déjà installé sur le tabouret et le choipeau eu à peine touché sa tête qu'il s'écria : « Serpentard ! »

-C'était lui ? Dont Malfoy parlait ? Demanda Clara.

-Je vous présente mon frère, Regulus Black ! Répondit Sirius.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a jamais dit ? Demanda Clara.

-Je ne trouvais pas l'utilité de vous le dire. Mon frère est un parfait crétin. Il va suivre Malfoy, Servilus et sa bande comme un ptit chien. Il se laisse mener par le bout du nez ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin qui ne connaît rien de la vie.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison !

-Pour moi si !

-En tout cas, ça fera un Serpentard en plus à embêter ! Fit James joyeux.

-T'es quand même incroyable James ! Je croyais que tu avais arrêté tes stupides blagues ! En plus Sirius ne va pas s'en prendreà son propre frère ! Fit Lily d'un air déçu.

-Et comment que je vaism'en prendre à lui! Répondit Sirius.

-Enfin Sirius !

-Lily, tu verrais ce que mes parents et mon frère m'ont fait subir et tu comprendrais ! Répliqua Sirius.

-Là, je suis totalement d'accord avec Sirius, fit Remus.

-Bon, d'accord, faites ce que vous voulez ! Après tout, je n'ai pas à m'en mêler ! Mais n'oubliez pas une chose ! Non seulement Remus est prefet, mais je le suis aussi ! Alors faites bien gaffe que je ne vous vois pas manigancer quelque chose !

Lily se tut et continua d'écouter la répartition.

-Lupin Clémence, dit alorsle professeur McGonagall.

-A Serpentard, a Serpentard ! Fit Remus aux trois autres Maraudeurs.

-Gryffondor ! S'écria le choipeau magique.

-Eh meeeerde ! Souffla Remus.

Clémence vint s'asseoir près de son frère et fit :

-J'ai gagné ! Tu me dois cinq Gallions mon grand frère chéri !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily.

-J'avais parié qu'avec son mauvais caractère, elle tomberaità Serpentard ! Fit Remus la mine sombre.

Il sortit sa bourse et versa les cinq Gallions dans la main de Clémence.

-Je crois que je vais parier plus souvent avec toi mon ptit Mumus ! J'y gagne !

-C'est bon, t'es contente ? Maintenant fiche-moi la paix !

Clémence alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin près d'autres premières années de sa maison, exhibant l'or qu'elle avait gagné.

-Alors comme ça Clémence arrive aussi à Poudlard ! Fit Clara.

-Pour mon plus grand malheur, répondit Remus.

Tous éclatèrent alors de rire.

Après la répartitionl, ils mangèrentet écoutèrent le discours de Dumbledore. Ensuite, Sirius demanda :

-Bon, si on montait dans notre bonne vieille tour de Gryffondor ?

-Ouais, répondirent les trois maraudeurs.

Ils montèrent dans leur dortoir et se couchèrent mais sûrement pas pour dormir ! Plutôt pour réfléchir à une bonne petite blague.

-Que diriez-vous si on s'en prenait à nos deux préfets chéris de Serpentard ? Demanda James.

-Ohhhhhh James, tu es un petit génie ! Tu viens de me donner une fabuleuse idée ! Fit Sirius.

-Parfait parfait.

-Vas-y, explique !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils allèrent s'installer à la table des Gryffondors ou ils reçurent leurs horaires. Ils commençaient par Métamorphose. Cette nouvelle avait du ravir le professeur McGonagall ! Avoir les élèves les plus turbulents en premier ! Ensuite, ils avaient deux heures de botanique et puis une heure de défense contre les forces du mal. Ensuite, ils iraient manger et après ils auraient droit à deux heures de soins aux créatures magiques et une heure de divination. Ils termineraient mal la journée mais au moins ils n'auraient pas potion !

-Eh bien, c'est parti ! Fit james.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la classe de métamorphose ou une fois de plus, ils arrivèrent en retard, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent en classe, le professeur McGonagall les réprimanda :

-Messieurs Black, Potter, Pettigrow et Lupin, pourriez-vous essayer d'arriver à l'heure en classe juste une fois ? Ne commencez pas à reprendre vos mauvaises habitudes !

-Bien professeur, répondirent-ils.

Ils allèrent prendre place et le professeur McGonagall reprit :

-Donc, avant que ces messieurs ne nous interrompent, nous étions en train de parler de la métamorphose humaine.

-Interessant, fit Sirius à James.

-Black, vous le faites exprès ou bien vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher ?

-Je crois que c'est un peu les deux professeur !

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Black, vous tenez vraiment à m'énerver dés le premier cours ? Ne pourriez-vous pas plutôt, après toutes ces années, faire preuve de gentillesse et me laisser donner mon cours sans interruption ?

-Ca pourrait se faire.

-Je vous le conseille fortement ! Je disais donc, nous étions en train de parler de métamorphoses humaines, c'est à dire des animagi. Je sais que vous avez déjà eu un cour sur cette matière en 3ième mais cette matière est aussi du programme des 5ièmes. Nous allons surtout voir la difficulté pour un sorcier à devenir animagus et la façon de le devenir.

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un sourire. Ils s'étaient de nouveau exercés pendant les vacances et dans quelques mois, James aurait peut-être une métamorphose parfaite. A la fin du cours, Sirius glissa à Remus et à Peter :

-Hey ! On avait oublié un truc ! Les paris !

-Je crois que c'est moi qui a gagné ! Fit Peter.

-Non mon ptit Pete ! Peut être que nous avons perdu mais toi tu avais dit qu'ils sortiraient ensembles en 5ième. Or, il ne sortent pas encoreensemble à ce que je sache ! Répliqua Remus.

-Bon d'accord.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Demanda James.

-Rien rien.

Ils sortirent à l'extérieur et se dirigèrent vers les serres. Au cours de botanique, Mme Chourave leur expliqua comment s'occuper des corolines, petites plantes à fleurs violettes, dont le jus se trouvant au niveau de la tige sert à confectionner une potion pour soigner les coupures. Plus les fleurs sont mauves, plus le jus récolté pourra soigner de grosses entailles. Ils apprirent donc à couper la tige verticalement et à récolter le liquide.

Après ce cours, ils retournèrent au château pour avoir cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec le professeur Lodora mais, ce ne fut pas elle qu'ils trouvèrent assis au bureau du professeur. C'était un homme aux cheveux blonds grisonnants. Ils n'était pas laid, mais il semblait vieux. Les Maraudeurs n'y avait pas fait attention, d'ailleurs, Lily, Clara et Ysaline non plus, mais c'est vrai que le profeseur Lodora n'était pas là au banquet la veille. Par contre, ils avaient vu ce professeur aux yeux marrons. Ils avaient imaginé que le nouveau professeur enseignerait peut être les soins aux créatures magiques, l'arithmancie, ou peut être qu'il était venu remplacer Rusard et son horrible chatte qui tous les deux devaient bien avoir déjà vécu deux siècles ! Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Rusard était là la veille, Mr Brûlopot et Mr Vector aussi. Comment n'avaient-ils pas réfléchi plus à la question ? Ils laissairent ces questions de côté et allèrent s'aseoir à leur place. Une fois que les élèves furent tous assis, le professeur se leva et dit :

-Bonjour, je suis le professeur Gengler et c'est moi qui assurerai le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Ou est le professeur Lodora ? Demanda Emma, une élève de poufsouffle.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire à part que Mme Lodora est dans l'incapacité de vous donner cours cette année…Donc, nous allons aujourd'hui commencer à travailler certains contre-sorts. Par exemple, le sort Protego. D'ailleurs, nous allons commencer par ça aujourd'hui.

Ils s'exercèrent donc par groupes de deux, l'un lançant un Expeliarmus, l'autre lançant le sort Protego. Le professeur passait parmi les groupes pour voir comment ça allait. A la fin du cours, les élèves étaient enchantés.

-Wawh ! Trop génial le prof ! Fit Clara en sortant du cours.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, fit Sirius en passant à côté d'elle.

-Bon, on va manger ? Fit Peter.

-Oui Pete !

-Gros gourmand va ! Fit Ysaline.

-Ben quoi ?

Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors. Ils mangèrent un bon repas préparé par les elfes de maison de l'école puis ils retournèrent en cours. Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques se passa très bien puis lorsque Lily, Clara et Ysaline allèrent au cours d'arithmancie, les Maraudeurs, eux, montèrent jusqu'à la petite tour pour le cours de divination. Le professeur Polosci avait comme à son habitude un air ahuri, presque idiot. Elle portait toujours autant de trucs autour du cou à se demander quand est-ce qu'elle périrait étouffée. Les élèves s'installèrent dans les poufs et la regardèrent avancer, la tête en avant comme une poule prête à picorer son grain, comme si ses énormes lunettes ne suffisaient à lui donner une once de visibilité. Sirius avait toujours dit qu'un jour, à force de se baisser, elle finirait par se prendre les pieds dans sa robe et tomber en avant. Jusque là, ça n'était jamais arrivé mais Sirius continuait d'espérer.

A la fin de la première journée de cours, ils étaient déjà exténués. Cette année il devrait passer leurs BUSES. Ils devaient donc se préparer. Et puis, ce n'était pas tout, James et Sirius allaient devoir reprendre les entraînements de Quidditch. Primordial, avait prétendu James.Mouais, en attendant, c'est Remus qui devrait sans doute passer son temps à recopier tous les devoirs ! Et évidemment, Sirius n'avait pas manqué d'ajouter que c'était son passe-temps préféré !

* * *

Le lendemain, vu que c'était samedi, les Maraudeurs décidèrent de mettre leur plan à exécution. James et Sirius s'occuperaient d'espionner Narcissa et Lucius tandis que Remus et Peter seraient chargés d'attirer le plus de monde.

* * *

A midi, après le repas, Lucius emmena Narcissa en dehors de la salle commune. Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs et se retrouvèrent devant un mur recouvert d'une tapisserie.

-Viens Narcissa, je suis le seul à connaître cette cachette !

-Ca c'est toi qui le dit mon ptit Lulu, murmura Sirius à James.

Lucius et Narcissa soulevèrent la tapisserie et entrèrent dans la petite salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus et Peter arrivèrent avec des élèves de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor, ceux-là étant les plus nombreux. Sirius avait jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce pour que Lucius et Narcissa n'entendent rien. James fit apparaître un gros bloc et monta dessus avec Sirius.

-Mes amis, merci à vous d'être venus aussi nombreux, commença James.

-Vous allez assister au spectacle le plus dégoûtant de toute votre vie, finit Sirius.

Les Maraudeurs s'écartèrent pour ne pas être apperçus de Lucius et Narcissa. Puis d'un coup de baguette, James souleva la tapisserie et ouvrit la porte. Narcissa était couchée sur Lucius, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Toute l'assistance éclata alors de rire. Narcissa se releva et giffla Lucius, des larmes de colère coulant le long de ses joues.

-**Tu m'avais dit que personne ne connaissait cette cachette ! **Cria-t-elle.

Puis elle s'enfuit alors, les élèves continuant de rigoler. Lucius s'en alla alors rageur.

-Les pauvres, leur journée commence mal, fit James, tout en rigolant.

-Très mal, répondit Sirius, hilare.

* * *

Pour leur premier lundi, Ô joie, ils commençaient par potion ! Les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent les pas trainant vers la salle de classe mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent, une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient pas fit :

-Bonjour , asseyez-vous à votre place.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Alors mettez un petite review s'il vous plaît !


	11. Premiers cours

Bonjour tout le monde ! Wouah ça faisait un bail que j'avais plus posté de chapitre pour cette fic ! Désolée si ça a embêté les quelques personnes qui suivent ma fic….Merci d'avoir patienté et bonne lecture

&

**Premiers cours**

Pour leur premier lundi, Ô joie, ils commençaient par potion ! Les Maraudeurs se dirigèrent les pas trainant vers la salle de classe mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent, une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient pas fit :

-Bonjour, asseyez-vous à votre place.

La petite troupe entra dans la classe et prit place.

-Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. Mr Hayard ayant trouvé un nouvel emploi, c'est moi qui assurerai à présent les cours de potions. Je me présente : Professeur Slughorn.

-Eh James ! T'as vu sa tête ? Je parie que ce sera pire que Hayard ! fit Sirius.

-Sirius, on ne juge pas les gens sans les connaître, répliqua Lily.

­-On verra !

Mais Lily avait absolument raison car Slughorn était en réalité le genre de prof que tout le monde adore. Contrairement à Hayard, Slughorn était entièrement neutre. Il fit perdre beaucoup de points à Serpentard, bien qu'étant leur directeur de maison car ceux-ci passaient leur temps à rigoler. Bien entendu, il en fit perdre autant à Gryfondor parce que James et Sirius faisaient les imbéciles.

-Je te l'avais dit ! fit Lily à Sirius en sortant du cours.

-J'avoue que sur ce coup là tu avais raison.

-Avoue que j'ai toujours raison !

-Jamais de la vie ! Bon, peut être le jour de ma mort.

-Sirius, arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

-Pour une fois que ce que je dis est sensé, il faut que tu me dises ça !

-Arrête de faire ta tête de chien battu s'il te plaît !

A ces mots, Remus se redressa d'un bond et James, qui suçait un gros bonbon de chez Honeydukes, l'avala et commença à suffoquer.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? demanda Lily.

-Rien…rien du tout, répondit Remus.

-Eh ! Les gars ! Je crois bien que James étouffe ! fit Sirius.

-C'est pas grave ! répliqua lily.

Tous alors se tournèrent vers Lily.

-Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Du bouche à bouche ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Il a un bonbon calé dans la gorge ! Répliqua Remus.

-Alors je ne vois qu'une chose à faire.

Elle s'avança lentement et s'accroupit à côté de James.

-Je suis désolée, mais je dois le faire !

James lui adressa un regard d'incompréhension puis un grand coup dans son dos le fit se redresser. Il sentit alors le bonbon remonter et l'éjecta de sa bouche. La chose rose et gluante tomba par terre et glissa un mètre plus loin.

-La vache ! fit James, en regardant Lily et en frottant son dos.

-Ben quoi ? Au moins tu n'étouffes plus !

-Tu pouvais pas frapper moins fort ?

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle se leva et alla chercher le bonbon qu'elle prit soigneusement entre ses deux doigts. Elle revint et fit :

-Potter, si tu ne me remercies pas immédiattement, je t'ouvre la bouche par tous les moyens possibles et je te fourre cette chose au fond du gosier !

-Tu n'oserais pas Evans !

-Tu veux vérifier ?

-Merci Lily, grommela James.

-De rien James.

-Ouf, soupirèrent tous les autres.

* * *

-Ca ne lui suffisait pas de me rougir les joues ! Maintenant, elle me rougit le dos !

-James, quand tu auras fini de pleurnicher, soupira Remus.

-Mais regarde moi cette trace ! je suis marqué à vie !

-Et quoi ? Tu veux que j'aille la frapper à mon tour, demanda Sirius.

-Oui, je veux bien.

Sirius s'approcha de James et lui giffla la joue.

-Oh ! James ! Redescend sur terre ! On ne frappe pas les filles tu sais ? C'est pas gentil.

-Et c'est pas gentil non plus de frapper son meilleur copain !

-Peut-être, mais c'est nécessaire.

* * *

Le lendemain, les Maraudeurs commencèrent la journée avec le cours de divination, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut de la petite tour et qu'ils virent Polosci les regarder bizarrement, ils n'en furent pas surpris. Depuis que James lui avait déclaré sa flamme, le professeur semblait troublée, perturbée même, lorsque James passait devant elle. Quand tout le monde eu prit place, le professeur Polosci fit venir le silence et commença à parler de sa voix la plus mystérieuse :

-Bienvenue mes chers élèves. Cette année, vous passerez vos buses. Il faut donc que vous y soyez préparés. Rigueur mes enfants, il vous faut de la rigueur ! Je vais donc commencer ce cours par un petit test de connaissances.

-Génial, maugréa Sirius. Faudrait que j'écrive le bouquin du bon prof : « Comment bien commencer l'année scolaire ».

-Tu devrais plutôt écrire un bouquin qui s'appellerait : « Comment lutter contre le déploiement des profs incomptétents » Lâcha James avec un sourire.

-Et pourquoi pas « Comment tricher au cours de divination en 10 leçons », tant que vous y êtes, répliqua Remus.

Soudain, quatre feuilles blanches se posèrent devant leurs yeux et le professeur Polosci déclara d'un ton solennel : « Vous pouvez retrourner vos copies ».

James retourna son questionnaire et lu la première question : Citez 3 moyens de lire l'avenir.

Une année de buse hein ? Ce test était à la portée d'un gosse de 5 ans.

2) Quel est l'objet le plus important pour un voyant ?

La simplicité des questions était invraisemblable. James se tapa la tête contre la table faisant sursauter les trois autres Maraudeurs.

-Ca ne va pas Mr Potter ? demanda le professeur de sa voix mystérieuse.

-Non non, tout va très bien professeur.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Lorsqu'ils reçurent leur résultats du test, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Sirius, qui était plus que médiocre dans cette branche avait obtenu les meilleurs points de la classe.

-Mais comment t'as fait ? questionna James à la fin du cours.

-C'est très simple, expliqua Sirius, un petit sort d'attraction et toutes les réponses se sont retrouvées, comme par magie, au creux de mes petites mains innocentes.

-Comme par magie, c'est le cas de le dire, répondit Remus.

-Tes…Quoi ? Petites mains innocentes ?? fit James les yeux écarquillés.

-Ben quoi ?

-Non, rien.

&

Et voilà, c'est déjà fini! J 'espère que vous avez aimé et à bientôt!!


End file.
